I Rather be Blind (A Roman Reigns OC Story)
by kekemc123
Summary: Joe Anaoi (later Roman Reigns) would have to make the ultimate decision as to who he loves and who can he trust. Story takes place before WWE No copyright intented. Roman Reigns/OC
1. Behind Those Eyes

Joe Anaoi found himself being dragged my his friends and older brother to Magic City (strip club) for his 21st birthday. He was happy to get to hang with his boys, but he wasn't so interested in spending his birthday at a stripclub.

'To hell with it, they are paying anyway,' thought Joe as he closed the door of his brother's SUV.

"So baby bro, you ready to have some fun," asked Rosey, Joe's older brother as he held on to Joe's broad shoulders shook them. "I guess..," replied Joe.

Joe walked into the strip club in Atlanta where he is currently living at the moment; with his cousins Jonathan and Joshua (later known as the Usos), his brother Rosey, and two of his teammates Brian and Eric. Rosey was the first to stray from the group, making his way to the bar.

"Yo bartender, hook up the birthday boy over here with two tequila shots," Rosey said as he waved the rest over towards him. The bartender nodded and placed the two shots on top of a napkin and handed Rosey a beer. The rest sat on the remaining bar stools. Rosey passed the 2 shot glasses to Joe, as he picked up his own beer, "Cheers to the birthday boy, baby bro I'm proud of ya," Rosey said holding his beer in his hand. Joe looked down at two shot glasses. 'Ahh, what the hell, it's my birthday,' thought Joe as he took both tequila shots to the head like a pro. Jon, Josh, Brain and Eric all cheered. From across the club, Joe noticed a familiar face. He knew he had seen this woman before. She realized Joe staring. She found him very attractive. She was prepared to give him something to look at since he was staring hard. Hey, it's part of the job. She decided to make her way over to him, she wanted to put on a show. Joe noticed her coming his way, and felt his body tense up. Rosey noticed his brother's reaction.

"Oh come on, Just relax bro, don't tell me you afraid of that" replied Rosey with a smile on his face, referring to the beautiful woman approaching them. Joe just nodded his head. He had to admit she was extremely attractive, even in the dark club lighting. Her skin was the color of butter. Her curvy hips and plump breasts was laced in a red bra and thong set. Her thick auburn hair was pinned up on her head, leaving only the front strands loose. Out of all the girls working in the club, she had on the least amount of makeup on. 'Probably none at all,' Joe thought. He loved a woman with natural beauty. Her big hazel eyes glared at him seductively as she approached him. Her full red lips parted revealing her tongue as she licked her lips.

"Come with me, big boy," she replied as she grabbed Joe by the hand and walked him over to a single chair. She pushed him down in the seat by his shoulders and slowly circled around him. Joe found himself admiring her voluptuous and round backside. She grabbed a handful of his hair and stroked it, as she placed her left leg onto his shoulder. She aggressively pulled his head onto her knee, as she bent down and kissed his cheek. She then swung her leg off his shoulder, and circled in front of him, then straddled his lap, releasing her hair, and shaking out her curls. Joe could hear all the "Wows" circling around him while she grinds on his lap. Joe could smell her beautiful scent of lavender as she whispered in his ear, "Do you like it?" she asked in a seductive tone. Joe just gave her a half of a smile. 'I know that scent,' he thought. The more she dry humped him and the more she rubbed her soft skin all over him as her hands rubbed against his tone body. Joe felt his cock in his pants starting to tighten. He could hear the boisterous men around him, howling like yard dogs. Joe then closed his eyes, and tried to disappear away from the scene. His mind, finally wandering back to where he knew this woman from.

* * *

_It was freshmen year. He was back at Georgia Tech. He noticed his coach sitting across from him, along with his professor._

_"If he doesn't improve his grades, I'm afraid he will have to leave the football team, until he improves," replied his professor._

_"That shouldn't be necessary,' replied his coach. _

_'There must be another option."_

_"Come on, you know the rules coach," his professor said. His coach just sat back in his seat, with his arms crossed. Both him and Joe knew he was one of the best players, if he had to stay on the bench, the team's chance on winning was slim._

_"Okay, I have an idea. Maybe a tutor could help. I have a young woman named Alexis who could be helpful," the professor assured. Suddenly, a beautiful light skin girl walked in with auburn hair and hazel eyes.. _Joe jumped out of his flashback.

'That's it!. That's where I know her from,' Joe thought opening his eyes. Without notice he stood up from the chair causing the woman to fall on the floor. The crowd watching started to boo. Joe didn't mean for her fall, he just couldn't let this continue. Joe mouthed the words sorry, but the woman just looked at him with disgust. The other strippers in the club ran to help their friend up.

"Asshole," one muttered as they helped the woman back to the dressing rooms. Joe just stood there embarrassed.

"Yo man. The hell was that," asked Eric as he pushed Joe.

"I knew her," Joe replied still embarrassed.

"So what! You are suppose to be enjoying the women, not knocking the bitches down," Eric replied annoyed. Joe just stood there. He spotted the woman walking towards the back door. Rosey tried telling Joe something, but before he could utter a word, his brother shoved passed him, and ran towards the back of the stage.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Decided to rework this chapter along with the next one.**

** Please Review. It would mean a lot to me. **

**Chapter inspired by the song "Behind those eyes," by 3 doors down.**


	2. Broken

Joe found himself heading towards the backstage area, when he was stopped by an extremely large man. At almost 6'4, and over 300 pounds, Joe was a rather large man. But this man was huge, Joe had to look up to stare him in the eyes.

"Sorry, sir. You can't go back there. Employees only," replied the larger man.

"Man, I need to talk to one of the dancers," replied Joe. The man placed a hand on Joe's chest, stopping him.

"What I say man? Employees only," the man said. Joe just backed away. He was pissed. He needed to talk to her. Suddenly, he took notice to the back door on the side slightly opened. He walked towards it. He opened the door, to find the mysterious woman from a few minutes ago standing outside puffing on a cigarette. She looked to notice Joe standing there, she ignored him completely.

"Listen I just came to apologize. I never caught your name," replied Joe stuffing his large hands into his jeans pocket. She pulled her cigarette from her mouth, blowing dark smoke from her lips.

"You wanna know my name, after you just completely embarrassed me. What, you never had any pussy before," she replied snarling. Joe was stunned. He couldn't believe she just said that. He had to regroup and think about what he was going to say next.

"Listen, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to "embarrass you," he replied. She just looked at him coldly.

"You know, those things are bad for you," he said referring to the cigarette.

"Your not the one smoking it, so it shouldn't matter. Now should it?" she replied. Ouch!

"Well you know 2nd hand smoke is just as bad as it is for you to smoke," he replied trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you what?" she snapped. Joe just looked down at the ground. He found himself kicking around the gravel on the ground.

"Just your name," he said. She sighed.

"Lexi, okay," she replied annoyed.

"Lexi huh? Is it by chance you attended Georgia Tech.." he asked.

"What is this? I don't know you, and you don't know me," she lied. She knew exactly who he was. He doesn't have to know that though.

"Lexi my dear, your back on in 2 minutes," one of the backstage personnel said poking his head out the door. Lexi just nodded her head and rushed passed Joe.

"The name is Joe," he replied. His voice trailing off. He knew she didn;t hear him. However, Lexi did. She remembered him clearly. She realized who he was during her performance. She was still shock to see him, but she had other things on her mind, and Joe wasn't one of them.

* * *

"There were some beautiful women in there tonight. Oh wee!" Josh said as the gang exited the club, and piled into Rosey's Escalade.

"Yeah man, wish one of them could tuck me into bed, maybe read me a bedtime story," replied Eric as he laughed hysterically and slapped Josh extended hand. The others joined in laughter. Meanwhile Joe was sitting in the passenger seat stuck in a daze. He just couldn't believe what has happened to such a smart and beautiful woman.

'What happened to her,' he thought.

"Earth to Joe. Hello? JOE!" asked Rosey as he waved his hand in front of his brother's face.

"Huh..what did you say?" asked Joe slightly coming back to reality.

"Yo man. You have been spaced out for the pass 5 minutes. You good?" asked Brain from the backseat as he placed a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"He probably still caught up on that lap dance that shorty gave. That ass was priceless," replied Eric. Joe had forgotten how much of a dick Eric could be.

"Man whatever," replied Joe as he adjusted himself in the seat. Joe knew something had to be wrong. However, that girl he saw tonight was not the Alexis he once knew. Who was full of life. This "Lexi" person was just simply broken,' he thought as his brother drove off into traffic.

* * *

** In the next few chapters I will introduce more problems and more characters. In the meantime I hope you all would leave a review. I won't continue unless I know you guys want me too. I did rework this chapter from before. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**This chapter was inspired after the song Broken by Kelly Rowland.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please Review!**


	3. Gray Eyes

**I decided to continue anyway. A lot of people are reading this story but don't leave a review. Can you believe that! But anyway this is chapter 3. It is much long. The story makes a turning point. Hope you enjoy. I don't really like chapters 1 and 2. I might re-work them. But i hope you enjoy.**_  
_

_Beep Beep. _Joe slapped the button on his alarm clock signaling it was 8:30 a.m. and it was time to get up to hit the gym, then practice. He was glad his hangover was over from Saturday. He spent all day Sunday recovering. He rolled over in his queen size bed. He looked to see his girlfriend; Jessica was not next to him. He sat up on the bed, and looked around his bedroom. He saw the bathroom door was closed shut; he could hear the shower water running. 'She's in the bathroom, I guess,' he thought. Finally, his mind drifted back to Lexi. No matter what he did he couldn't shake her. 'How in the world someone so smart and beautiful end up where she was at?' thought Joe. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened.

"Good morning babe," Jessica said with a towel wrapped around her body. The water dripped from her caramel skin.

"Hey baby," replied Joe getting out of the bed and kissing her on the lips. She blushed.

"Are you feeling better? You stayed in the bed all day yesterday," asked Jessica. She sat on the edge of the bed and continued to dry off.

"Yeah I guess," he said

"Alright now. Gotta make sure my big baby is ok," she said pouting. Joe just chuckled; he then kissed her on the lips, grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom to start his morning.

* * *

While at the gym, Joe ran on the treadmill. His headphones were on full blast, so he didn't see or hear Brian walk in.

"Yo what's up man," asked Brian slapping Joe on the back.

"Huh?" asked Joe removing his headphones.

"I said what's up," replied Brian chuckling. Joe shrugged.

"Aint nothing bro. Just got a lot on my mind, you know?" Joe said.

"You mind if I ask about what," Brian asked.

"Man I can't even explain it," replied Joe as he got off the treadmill and walked over to the bench press.

"Yo spot me," asked Joe. Brian began to walk over to Joe. He knew his friend was bothered about something, and he thinks he knows why.

"Is it about that girl from the club?" asked Bryan. Joe just sat up. He turned and looked his friend in the eyes coldly.

"It is, isn't it?" asked Brian. Joe just shrugged off.

"I said it is to much to explain," replied Joe in between breathes and he lifted the weight up and down.

"Alright man. I was just asking. But you know, I can't believe she turned out like that," Brian said. Joe placed the weight back in place and sat up; looking at Brian.

"You remember her?" asked Joe. Brian realized he had gotten his best friend's attention.

"Yeah, she use to go to Georgia Tech. I remember. She was an honor student; Alexis..Yeah that was her name. Alexis Santana," replied Brian. Joe just sat their dumbfounded.

"So you remembered her? While in the club," asked Joe.

"Yeah I did, I can't believe that how she turned out. So sad," replied Brian shaking his head, in a daze.

"Dude, I wanna help her," Joe said snapping Brian out of his daze.

"What you mean?" Brian asked.

"You know. Like help get her off the streets. She too good for that." replied Joe standing up.  
"Man, you don't have feelings for her, do you?" asked Brian concerned. Joe never thought about that. Did he want to help her because he had feelings for her? Back in school she tutored him, so he could stay on the football team during freshman year. They hung out a little, but after freshman year, she was gone.

"Nah man. It's nothing like that. I just want to help," replied Joe uncertainly. Brian just shrugged it off.

"Alright man. But be careful. You don't know what demons she might have. I'm sure she isn't the same "sweetheart" we think we remembered,' replied Brian grabbing his towel off the back of a chair.

'All right man, I'm outta here. See you at practice later. Don't be late," Brian, said holding his fist out. Joe gave his best friend a pound, and watched him leave. Joe just put his head into his hands. What was he going to do?

* * *

After practice, Joe still hadn't made up his mind what he wanted to do. How was going to "help her." Joe found himself at the back of club in his parked car. He didn't have any idea why he was there. Maybe he was waiting for her. But what would he say when he saw her again? Will she still be pissed from the other night? Joe waited and waited. After long he had drifted off to sleep.

The headlights of a car passing by woke Joe up. He looked at the clock it read 9:43 p.m. He had been sitting there like an idiot for 4 hours. 'Why the hell am I still here,' thought Joe. He was about to pull off when he saw Lexi come out the back door of the club. She got in a small gray car, and drove away. 'What do I do? Should I follow her?' thought Joe. He pulled off behind her making sure to cut his head lights off. After following her for about a ½ mile, she stopped and pulled over. She cut her taillights off, but never got out the car. Joe parked a block away out of sight, but made sure to get a clear view of her. He realized she wasn't moving. He decided to drive pass her and park in front of her, maybe he could get a view of what was going on in the car. While driving by, Joe looked in the driver's seat and found Lexi wrapped in a blanket in the backseat, reading a book. 'That's strange,' thought Joe as he pulled up in front her. Lexi never noticed that his car stopped in front of hers. She thought it was a passing car.

Joe got out the car and walked back to her car, where he tapped on her window.

"Um, are you ok?" Joe asked peeking into the car through the window. Lexi jumped at the sight of Joe. She rolled down the window.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. I just have an um, a flat tire," she lied. Joe stood up and looked down at the tires. He walked on the other side to check those tires.

"Uh, no. Your tires look fine to me," he said. Lexi just sat there. She had to come with a lie so that Joe could leave. She didn't want him to know that she was homeless.

"Oh really! Well it must be the engine,' she shrugged.

'I don't know much about cars, so I don't really know," she replied nervously through the car window. Joe knew Lexi was lying. But he wasn't giving up that easily. He lifted up the hood of the car.

"Well let's see," Joe replied with a smirk. Lexi just rolled her eyes. 'What's it going to take for him to leave,' she thought. She got out the car.

"You don't really have to do that.' She sighed. 'I just called the tow trucking company, they said they're on their way. So.." she said.

"Well I'll just wait with you," he said, slamming the hood of the car back down.

"You don't have too," she said.

"Nah I insist," replied Joe with a smile on his face. Lexi never would have thought it would be this hard getting rid of him.

"Ok fine," she said throwing her arms up in the air. Joe just smirked. He knew she was annoyed with him, but he wanted to catch her in her ball of lies.

After waiting for 20 minutes, Joe looked at his watch. He looked over at Lexi and she stood shivering. She kept looking down the street nervously. 'Do she think I'm an idiot. I know no one is coming.' Thought Joe.

"You cold?' he asked. Lexi just looked at him and nodded no.

'So..um," he said, but she cut him off.

"Look um, I don't think they're coming. It's getting pretty late, I'm sure you have somewhere to be," she said.

"Oh ok. Well I can drop you off home if you want me too," asked Joe.

"Oh no. I'll be fine," she said shaking her head in a never-mind motion.

"You sure, cause I could drive you to where.." he said but was cut off again.

"What is your problem,' she yelled. 'I said I'm fine. What part don't you understand. You are so nerve wreaking," she replied angrily.

"So I'm the bad guy for wanting to help," replied Joe increasing his tone.

"I didn't ask for your help," she snapped back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! I'M DONE TRYING YOU HELP YOU. IF YOU WANT TO LIVE IN SCUM YOU GO RIGHT AHEAD. I HAVE ENOUGH BULLSHIT IN MY LIFE, THEN TO DEAL WITH YOU OR YOUR STUBBORNNESS," replied Joe with his arms spread out looking around. He was angry. How dare she snap at him? All he wanted to do was help the damn woman. Was he wrong for being a gentleman. Joe turned on his heels and walked back to his car. He had had enough of her attitude. He was going home.

Lexi just stood there, frozen. She never saw him that angry. She didn't want to upset him, she just wanted him to leave her alone. She walked up behind him as he got into his truck.

"Hey wait," she yelled. Joe turned around.

"What! You want to insult me some more," he replied coldly , he had deep wrinkles on his forehead from frowning. Lexi looked into his eyes and realized he had the most beautiful gray eyes she ever seen. Just like she remembered.

"No. I didn't,' she replied looking around. She felt the tears swelling in her eyes. 'I just want to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I'm just not use to people, especially a guy being this nice to me," she said. She saw his face soften. Joe took a deep breath. He couldn't believe she apologized. He could see the tears dying to fall down her face.

"It's ok," he replied looking at her. Her big hazel eyes glistened from the streetlight above them. He wiped away a teardrop from her eye before it could run down her face.

"You sure you don't need me to drop you off anywhere. Maybe to a relatives," asked Joe. Lexi looked away so she wouldn't have to connect with those gray eyes.

"I don't have any relatives. And I um, don't have a place to go either," she replied nervously. Joe looked concern.

"Well, I have an idea, come with me," replied Joe. Lexi stood there hesitate. She knew him, but not enough to go with him. What other choice did she have?

"Um, ok. I just gotta get something first," she replied. She walked away from Joe and went back to her car. She grabbed a duffel bag and a Barnes and Noble shopping bag.

"What's all that?" asked Joe with a smirk.

"Stuff I can't live without. Are we going now?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. Get in," he replied. He held the passenger door opened as she got in with her bags. Her small figure and bags fit perfectly in the front seat.

"Ok buckle up for safety," said Joe smiling as he reached for his seatbelt. Lexi just gave his a fake smile and put her seatbelt on, as he drove away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Looks like Lexi is softening up to Joe now that she sees he actually cares. Where would these two go from here. Gotta keep reading!**

**Please Review! It will mean a lot to me. Thank you!**


	4. Superman

Joe and Lexi pulled up to an apartment complex. It was almost 11:30 at night, and they both were exhausted.

"Where are we?" asked Lexi as she got out of the truck. Joe just ignored her and walked into the lobby of the complex. Lexi was blown away how beautiful the lobby was. It looked like the inside of a hotel.

"Hey Sammie," replied Joe as he walked pass the desk clerk, who looked confused.

"Hey there Joe. Is everything ok?" Sammie asked looking at Lexi. Sammie was a short man compared to Joe. He had a baldhead and wore square framed glasses. Sammie and Joe had been friends for years, ever since Joe moved to Atlanta.

"Yeah sure," said Joe as he walked towards the elevators. Lexi followed.

"Are you not going to tell me where we are going?" she asked as they got into the elevator. Joe sighed.

"Up to my apartment, just relax," he said. Lexi was a little concerned with staying in his apartment with him. They stepped out the elevator once it reached the fourth floor. Joe led the way to apartment 4D. He took his key out, put it in the lock and turned the knob. He opened the door, to a pretty tidy apartment. It was pretty small but very clean.

"Wow. You live here," Lexi asked looking around the clean apartment. When you walk inside there was the kitchen to the left of the room, the dining room and living room were connected. It all felt like one big room. Off to the left of the kitchen was the bedroom and at the other end of the living room was the bathroom.

"Not quite," he said closing the door. Lexi spun around in shock.

"Then who does?" she asked concerned. 'Did he really have her staying in someone else's apartment?'

"I do,' replied Joe chuckling. He couldn't help but smile at the look on Lexi's face.

'This is my apartment. But you see, I don't actually stay here. I come here and collect mail and things like that." He replied.

"So where do you stay at?" she asked still confused.

"I live with my girlfriend; um Jessica. I had this apartment when I first got here, but since we started dating I moved in with her. I come here from time to time like I said to check the mail or just to clear my head," he said. Lexi stood frozen.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Lexi mumbled. She knew everything was too good to be true.

"Uh, yeah," Joe replied. He could tell she was now uncomfortable.

"Joe, I don't know. I'm not comfortable staying here knowing you have a girlfriend." She grabbed her bag off the floor and headed to the door. Before she could turn the knob, Joe grabbed her arm softly.

"Wait you don't have to go. There is nothing to worry about. She doesn't even come here. No one does. Just me. You are safe here," he said. His eyes were full of sincerity.

"Please," he said. Lexi never had a man tell her please. Still uncertain she decided to stay.

"Ok Joe. But I'll be only for a couple of weeks, until I can get back on my feet. I'll be out of your hairs in no time," she said plopping down on the sofa.

"Don't worry. Take your time," he said. Lexi sat there in silence. It had been awhile since she would sleep in a warm bed by herself. Usually she slept in the backseat of her car, or cramped under a grown ass drunk who just wanted a night of fun with her, and would later pass out next or on top of her.

"So um. If you need anything you can call my cell or you call downstairs to Sammie at the front desk. He is a friend of mines, he wouldn't let nothing happen to you,' he said snapping Lexi out of her daze. She just nodded her head. He placed a piece of paper with his number on it on the counter.

'Also there is food in the refrigerator and money in the nightstand, if you need to go out," he said.

"Uh, No Joe that is not necessary, I'll manage. But thanks," she said referring to the money.

"Listen take it. Money is not a problem for me. I won't miss it. Just do what you have to do to get back on your feet. I'm always be a phone call away," he said. Lexi sat there surprised. 'Money not a problem for him, well it sure is for me' she thought.

"I'll be stopping by every once in a while to check in. I'm the only one with a key. I'll leave this spare one here. If someone knocks, don't answer if you aren't sure. If it isn't me, and only me don't open it," he replied putting the key on the counter as well. Lexi just nodded. She felt so safe with this man. Like he was Superman or something.

"Do you need anything," he asked running his hand through his long hair.

"No. I just need a shower and some sleep," she replied getting off the sofa.

"Well bathroom is off to your right, towels are in the closet," he replied pointing to the closet.

"Yeah. Thanks," she replied grabbing her bags and heading to the bedroom.

"Um Lexi," he asked

"Yeah," she replied turning to face him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Joe."

* * *

Joe got out of the elevator on the first floor and walked pass the front desk. Sammie stopped him in his tracks.

"Who was that?" asked Sammie.

"Um, a friend of mines," Joe said.

"Oh really," Sammie replies.

"Yes. Really," Joe said. He walked away from Sammie and headed out the door to his car. Sammie followed close behind.

"So you just going to leave her up there?" Sammie asks. Joe spins around on his heels now fully annoyed with Sammie.

"She is a friend of mines, She needed a place to stay. So I let her stay here." Joe says.

"Just friends huh? Do Jessie know about this?" Sammie ask.

"She will eventually. And I'll be the one to tell her," replied Joe opening his car door and getting inside.

"Ok man, if she just a friend then I guess," replied Sammie shrugging his shoulders.

"Listen man, make sure she is ok. When she goes in and out, let me know, ok," said Joe.

"So what am I now, a babysitter?" asked Sammie sarcastically.

"Come on Sam. Do it for me. Remember you owe me," Joe said starting the engine. 'He does have a point,' thought Sammie.

"Ok man. I got you. Don't worry I'll look out for the red bone," replied Sammie smirking.

"Alright man. Don't try nothing," Joe replied sternly.

"Ok man, see you later," replied Sammie giving Joe pound. Joe pulled out of his parking spot as Sammie walked back inside the building.

* * *

Joe walked into his apartment he shared with Jessica. He was exhausted. It was now after midnight, and he hoped Jessica was sound asleep. He sat on the couch and laid his head on the back of the couch. He stared up at the ceiling. All of a sudden, he saw the kitchen light turn on; he lifted his head to see Jessica sitting at the kitchen table stare back at him with cold eyes. If looks could kill, he would be dead. He could see that she was on the verge of tears. He hated seeing her cry.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jessica asked. Joe was crushed. He fixed one problem and now he has another one.

"I was at the gym," he replied standing up.

"Don't lie to me. What gym is open at freaking midnight? I have called you for the last 3 hours. I have left you four voice mails, and left you several text messages. You didn't think to answer the fucking phone?" she said between clenched teeth. She was furious now. Joe wanted her to calm down. He had forgotten he turned his phone off.

"Joe so help me god, if you were some shank and then have the nerve to come back home and get in my bed, in my house, you are." Joe cut her off

"I would never do something like that. You know me Jess.' He sighed and put his hand on his head. 'After practice I went to the gym for an hour, and then went to the bar. That's it," Joe replied. Jessica just stared at him. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but he never lied to her before.

"Are you telling me the truth?" she asked.  
"Yes I am," he said.

"How do I know Joe," she asked.

"Because you love me, and I love you.' He cupped her chin. 'I'll never love no one the way I love you, and I'll never make a stupid ass mistake, as to cheat on you. You are my heart," Joe replied. He softly kissed her lips. Jessica just blushed.

"I forgive you, but I think next time you should keep a spare charger" she replied smiling. Her and Joe kissed again, this time much more passionately. Within an instance, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs, never breaking their kiss.

* * *

**Please Review! It will be a week or two before I add another chapter. I Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Please Review, it will mean a lot to me if you do. Thank you**


	5. Man Cries

**I want to thank the people for the reviews. It feels to good to know that people are interested. _ItsGbruhh I have seen Madea Goes to Jail. I loved the movie. Now that I think about it, this story does remind me of it. But I didn't intend for it to happen! It just did lol. Thanks for reading it. _This chapter is short, but chapter 6 will be longer. So here is Chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review!**

It had been over three weeks since Joe last seen Lexi, which was at his apartment when he brought her there. They would talk occasionally, but not much. He figured that he would surprise her and come by after practice. Joe was now loading his gear into the back of his truck when Brian walked up behind Joe.

"Yo man, you think you can drop me off home?" asked Brian.

"Um I kind of have to go somewhere," replied Joe slamming the truck of his car down and walking around on to the driver side of the car.

"Come on, you can drop me off after," replied Brian. Joe sighed. He didn't want Brian to know fully where he was going, but he couldn't tell his best friend no.

"Ok man, come on," Joe replied never looking at Brian and got into his car. Brian hopped into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

"Thanks man," Brian said.

"Yeah. But first we have to make a detour," Joe replied, pulling off into traffic.

Joe pulled into his apartment complex. The sun was starting to set and it left an orange and purple haze in the crisp spring weather.

"What are we doing here?" asked Brian looking confused.

"I have to check on something," replied Joe getting out of his car. Joe walked into the apartment complex and saw Sammie standing at the front desk.

"Yo, Sammie. What's going on?" asked Joe as he lent on the front desk.

"Nothing man, just the regular," replied Sammie looking up from the computer at Joe.

"Soo," asked Joe.

"So what?" Sammie asked not fully aware of what was going on.

"How is she?" Joe whispered as a couple approached the desk. Sammie just looked around until the couple walked away. Both his and Joe stood there nervously. Sammie lends in closer to Joe.

"I saw her leave out this afternoon, when I started my shift. She went straight upstairs. I haven't seen her since,' Sammie whispered.

'She normally would be leaving at this time. I guess to go to work," replied Sammie looking up at the clock on the wall. Joe knew "what job" Sammie was referring to. Maybe she quit? Or got another job. A better job,' thought Joe

"Alright man, let me go see what she is up to," Joe replied giving Sammie pound and heading towards the elevator.

Joe stepped off the elevator and walked towards 4D. He turned the lock on the door and walked inside. All the lights in the apartment were on.

'What's going on?' thought Joe as he closed the door. He scanned the room wondering where she was. Before he could call her name, he found her lying on the living room floor in front of the couch. Joe panicked. He ran over to Lexi and knelt next to her trying to waken her.

"Lexi, Lexi," Joe screamed as he shook her. Her body lay there lifeless. Joe looked down on the floor, and saw a brown paper bag under the couch with empty pill bottles. Under the bag was a needle. Joe knew exactly what was wrong.

'Oh no,' he thought.

He felt her pulse to see that she was still breathing. Joe felt like he was going to lose his mind. The walls felt like they were closing in on him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911, how may we help you?" asked the female phone operator.

"Uh, I think my friend has overdosed," replied Joe in a panic. He never had to deal with anything like this, what the fuck was he going to do.

"Sir, don't panic. I need you to calm down. What is your name?" she asked.

"Joe," he said.

"Ok Joe. Do you know what your friend might have overdosed on?" she asked. Joe just looked around in confusion.

"Um, I believe prescription pills and heroin," Joe replied. Joe talked on the phone with the operator for the next 5 minutes. She instructed him to do CPR on her. CPR didn't work. She informed him that she was sending an ambulance and please continue CPR. Joe felt fully crazy at this point. He was afraid she was going to die on him. He picked her up in one scoop and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her in the bathtub and turned the water on full blast. This was his only hope to get her to wake up. He shook her some more until finally she started coughing and gasping for air. Joe saw that she was trying to open her eyes. Her entire upper body was now soaked. He cut the water off, and grabbed a towel. Lexi continued to cough. Joe just held Lexi, he wrapped the towel around her wet body and rested his face into her wet auburn hair. He could smell her sweet scent as he pulled her body out of the tub and on to his lap as he sat on the bathroom floor. He cradled her slowly and he felt the tears swelling into his eyes.

* * *

Brain saw the fear in his friend's face as he watched a slew of chaos going on. There was an ambulance parked in front of Joe's car, as they placed a women on a stretcher into the back of the ambulance. Joe followed behind the paramedics and the stretcher. One of the paramedics placed a hand on Joe's shoulder and said something to him that Brian couldn't make out.

'What was all this chaos for. Better yet who?' thought Brian as Joe approached the car.

"Yo man, what the hell is going on?" Brian asked. He could see the anger and concern in Joe's eyes. Joe didn't say anything. If he did, he might start crying. He just looked at his friend and shook his head and he sped off into traffic, following close behind the ambulance.

**Hope you enjoy, Please review! Thank you.**


	6. Who do I run To?

**Here is chapter 6.. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

Joe found himself pacing the waiting room of Northside Hospital. He was still waiting for some kind of update on Lexi. He was now worried out of his mind about her. Brian sat across the waiting room staring his friend down.

'He paces even more, he might dig himself into a hole,' thought Brian as he watched his friend pace back and forth.

"Listen man, maybe you should take a seat. You're making me nervous," replied Brian. Joe just rolled his eyes at his friend. He was too anxious and nervous to take a seat. He had to keep moving. Suddenly his phone rang. He reached into his pocket to see that it was Jessica. He didn't want to deal with her right now, but he answered the phone anyway.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey babe, where are you?" Jessica asked. He didn't want her to know what was going on, but he had to tell her something.

"I'm at the hospital," he replied.

"The hospital. Oh my god! Are you ok?" she asked concerned. Joe sighed. He couldn't tell her the truth or she would be pissed.

"Yeah babe I'm fine. It's Brian," replied staring directly at his friend. Brian looked at him dumbfounded. Joe's eyes pleaded with his.

"Is Brian ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. He will be. He sprained his ankle at practice. He asked me to take him to the hospital if it was serious," Joe lied.

"Ok dear. Well tell him I hope he is ok," she said. Joe just rolled his eyes. For some reason she had become vexatious to him. He uses to love the way she was so concerned about him, now she was becoming a nag. For the last couple of weeks, she hasn't been herself. She has become winey and bitchy. And he just hated dealing with her. However, he did love her dearly. Maybe Lexi was rubbing off on him.

"Yeah sure I'll tell him. Listen I'll be home soon. Don't wait up," he replied. He hung up the phone before hearing her response. Brian got up and walked to Joe.

"Man, you own me big time," he replied.

"Yeah whatever," Joe said under his breath so that Brian couldn't hear him.

Finally the nurse walked out and called Joe's name. Joe rushed over to the nurse as she looked around for him. Brian followed close behind as she led the way through the doors that separated the waiting room from the corridor that led towards the patients unit.

"How is she?" Joe asked as they came to a stop in front of the DNA lab.

"She's stable. She is expected to make a full recovery," replied the nurse. Joe felt a relief being lifted from his shoulders.

"Can I see her?" Joe asked.

"Not tonight. She is resting. We are going to keep her overnight for observation. You can come see her tomorrow during visiting hours," she replied. Joe nodded his head.

"Mr. Anaoi, do you mind if I talk to you in private?" she replied tilting her glasses onto the rim of her nose. Joe looked back at Brian and then followed the nurse over to where they were out of Brian's ear span. Brian motioned that he was going back into the waiting room.

"Um Mr. Anaoi. You caught her just in time. If you hadn't had come when you did, she might not still be here. You guys were lucky this time," she replied with concern. Joe gasped.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"Well, we hope you can convince her to go to rehab. It is time. If she continues this way, she won't make it next time. She listed you as her caregiver. You and only you," she replied. Joe was stunned. Here he was having to care for woman who he claimed her didn't love, that he barely even knew.

"Yes I understand," he replied. The nurse nodded and then spun on her heels. Joe had, had enough for one day. He just wanted to go home and lay down.

'I'll be back in the morning, I guess,' he thought.

* * *

Joe walked out into the waiting room, to find his friend playing a game on his cell phone.

"Come on. Let's go," Joe said walking towards the exit.

"So is everything straight?" Brian asked. Joe simply ignored him. He just kept walking outside into the crisp Atlanta night.

'Dude. I know you hear me talking to you," Brian replied completely pissed off. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Joe put he didn't like it.

'So what you let this drug crazed bitch come between us and your family." He knew he had Joe's attention now. Joe turned around and got into Brian's face. However, he just looked down at the ground. He had nothing to say. Lexi was coming in between his friendship and even his relationship, but he just couldn't leave her.

"You just can't understand," Joe replied.

"I'm supposed to be your boy. Make me understand," Brian replied. They were now by Joe's car. They both got inside.

"She needs help man. All I'm doing is trying to help her," Joe replied.

"WHY?" Brian asked. Joe didn't really have an answer. He just knew he had too.

"I don't know why man. I just feel like I do," Joe said.

"You know what. Fine. You help her. But mark my words dude, she is going to cause you to lose everything," Brian said looking away from his friend and staring out the window. Joe knew that what Brian was saying was true, but he was in to deep already and he just couldn't walk away. Not yet at least.

_Knock, Knock_. Joe walked into Lexi's hospital room. She had dark bags under her eyes as she lay in a hospital gown. She was still beautiful. Her face manages to form a smile when she sees Joe walk in.

"Hey. How you feel?" he asked carrying a bouquet of roses. He took of his jacket revealing his large muscular arms, his solid chest and hard abs in a tight gray shirt.

"I have had better days," she replied sitting up.

"These are for you," he said handing her the flowers.

"They are beautiful," she replied admiring the flowers. Then there was silence. After everything that had happened, they couldn't seem to find the right words. Lexi decided to break the silence.

"Joe. I am so sorry. I don't want you having to deal with my problems," she replied holding his hand into her small palms. For the last couple of weeks, she had truly gotten to see another side of him. They only talked occasionally, but when they did he was sweet, concern, and caring. All the things she couldn't be. They just stared into each other eyes. She actually realized that he was very attractive. With his broad shoulders, large arms, and ripped abs, he was something to admire. Lexi knew she had to snap out of her gaze before he caught her staring as she measured every inch of his solid tone body.

"Lexi. It's okay. But you have to make me one promise," he replied snapping her out her gaze.

"Yeah sure. What might that be?" she asked. Joe sighed.

"You have to promise to check into a rehab, and get some help," he said. Lexi looked away from his gaze. She was so embarrassed and ashamed. She felt the tears in her eyes swell up. He was the only man she seemed comfortable with enough to cry in front of him. She would never let a man see he had the best of her. But Joe was different. Joe saw the hurt in her eyes, and he knew she wanted the help.

"Yes, I promise I will," she replied never looking up. Joe kissed her forehead. He knew she was broken and hurt, and he was bound to helping her move on from her past. Once again, they met each other's gaze. This time it seemed like forever, as Joe cupped her chin. They both started to slowly move closer, their lips almost brushing together. Suddenly, a knock at the door hindered their moment in time, and brought them both back to reality. They looked in the direction of the door, and it was the same nurse from yesterday.

"Ms. Santana, it's time to check your vitals and blood pressure," she replied. Joe moved away from Lexi's reach as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair.

"Uh I hope you enjoy the flowers Lexi," he replied. Lexi just nodded her head as she watched the man of dreams it seems, walk out the door.

Joe was still mesmerized by what just happened.

'What would have happened, if I kissed her? Does she have feeling for me? Do I have feelings for her?' All these thoughts scrabbled around Joe's brain as he rushed out of the hospital exit.

'What have I gotten myself into,' Joe thought as he got into his car, and drove away.

* * *

**Chapter inspired by the song "Who do I run To?" by Xscape. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Chapters 7&8 coming soon. **

**Please Review! It would mean a lot to me . Hope you enjoy**


	7. Scatter Brain

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. This had been a crazy week, but I'm back with a new chapter!**

_**Author's note: For my current readers, I took the time to redo the first and second chapters. I wasn't really feeling it. The context is still the same, nothing has really been changed. I just felt the need to elaborate more. In the next couple of chapters, we will get to understand the problems in Joe's relationship with Jessica. A lot of readers have been asking why does he keep lying to her? well I will be explaining that in the next few chapters due to her actions and attitude. Also, we will get to know what really happened between Lexi and Joe. So please stay tune. Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me, so please keep reading and review. I hope you enjoy!**_

**Here's Chapter 7..**

_"Hey Joe. Just in case football doesn't work out, have you thought of anything else to pursuit?" asked Alexis. Her and Joe sit in his car outside of her house. Joe turns to look Alexis in her eyes. Both their hazel and gray eyes connecting. Joe takes a deep breath._

"_No not really. I guess I could go into the family business. But to be honest, Lex I have no idea. I do know I don't want to work behind no desk, working for some asshole, in some big corporation." replied Joe with a sad smile, his forehead frowning at his last statement._

"_And what exactly is that?" asked Lexi referring to his family's business. Joe just lightly chuckled. He knew many people didn't understand the wrestling business, so he mostly kept it to himself most of the time. But Lex was different._

"_It's complicated okay. I come from a long line of wrestlers," Joe replied with his head down. Lexi could see the shame in his eyes._

"_What's wrong with that?" she asked. Joe just laughed_

"_Are you serious? Everyone knows wrestling is fake," replied Joe smirking._

"_Correction, its not fake; its scripted," Lexi replied. Joe mouth hung low. _

'_Did she just say that?' he thought. Lexi could sense Joe's confusion._

"_I'm a huge wrestling fan you know? Well I use to be," she replied._

"_You. A. Fan?" questioned Joe. Lexi nodded her head yes._

"_Ok, so who is your favorite wrestler? And don't say Hulk Hogan, please. That's seems to be everyone's answer," he said. _

"_Ew. Of course not. I hated that guy, he was so corny. And he can't even wrestle,' replied Lexi. Joe sat there shock._

'_Honestly, I would have to say Bret Hart. I fucking loved the Hitman. If not him, I was in love with Rowdy Piper," she replied smiling like a kid on Christmas. This brought back memories of her childhood. But she stopped once she realized that her childhood was far from something she wanted to remember._

"_Wow! You know I got a fun fact for you. My dad and uncle started out being trained by Bret's father," replied Joe. Lexi eyes lit up._

" _That is so cool. Wait? Who is your father?" asked Lexi with a raised eyebrow. Joe inhaled loudly, but ended in a smirk._

"_Sika. From the Wild Samoans," Joe replied. _

"_What? Oh My God Joey. Why you never said anything?" Lexi replied shoving Joe in his muscular arm. He smiled at her gesture and calling him by the nickname she gave him, that only she called him._

"_You never asked," he replied smiling. _

"_How the hell was I suppose to know you are the son and nephew, of one the greatest tag teams of all times,' she replied with a big grin on her face. Joe just shrugged. An awkward silence fell better them. Lexi was the first to speak. _

"_How about we play a game?" Lexi asked_

"_What you got in mind?" he replied._

"_Ok so, I'll be a commentator and I will introduce a wrestler. You have to try to do an impersonation of them," she said._

"_No," Joe replied laughing._

"_Why not?" she asked sadly._

"_I don't wanna. And plus I'm horrible at impersonations," he said, his smile never leaving his face._

"_Pleaseeee," she asked with her eyes close and fingers entwined with each other in a begging position. Joe just shook his head no._

"_You are no fun," she replied sitting back into her seat pouting. Joe thought she was so cute sitting there._

"_Aw. Someone looks upset," Joe replied with a smirk on his face, running his finger across Lexi's chin. She turned to look at him still pouting. Joe looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Her face started to soften until it formed a smile._

"_I forgive you Joey," she said smiling. Instantly, something between them clicked. They found their eyes locked into each other. 'She looks so beautiful,' thought Joe as he looked down slowly at Lexi's pink lips. He lent in slowly and softly kissed her lips, closing his eyes. He pulled away when he realized she didn't kiss him back. He rubbed his thumb across her soft cheek. Lexi felt shivers go down her spine due to his soft touch. She looked into his crystal eyes, and wanted this moment to last forever. She passionately kissed Joe back, catching him off guard. She pushed herself against him nearly sitting in his lap. He pulled her up onto his lap. He could feel the arch in her back. Their tongues began to explore the inside of each other's mouths, once she let Joe tongue to enter her mouth. As he bite her lip, she groaned. He laid her down with her legs now draped across his lap. He kissed, suck, and bit on her neck and collarbone as she ran her fingers through his thick black hair. He began to unbutton her blouse revealing her pink lace bra. He started to fiddle with her zipper, while unbuttoning her pants. He began to slide his hand down above her lace pink panties that matched her bra, gently rubbing her clit. They never broke their kiss, but suddenly Lexi sat up straight. She gently pushed Joe's hand away, leaving his tight grip. She looked around the car, as if she just saw something terrible._

"_Lexi, what's wrong?" asked Joe trying to catch her attention._

"_I gotta go," she replied never looking into his big eyes. She knew she was being watched. And indeed she was._

"_Go? Wait. What.. do you mean?" asked Joe stuttering. _

"_I'm sorry Joe. But I have to go," she said in a panic, as she climbed out the car trying to button the buttons that was loose on her blouse. _

"_But.." replied Joe, but it was too late. She had already slammed the car door, and was now walking to her front door. She never turned around to look at him._

_That was the last time he saw her.._

* * *

Joe sat up in his bed; his chest weaved in and out, due to his heavy breathing. He could feel the sweat leaking down the side of his face, and his throat was dry like sandpaper. He lifted his blanket to find he had a tall erection in his boxers. 'Oh lord,' he thought. He looked over at his clock on the nightstand, and it read 3:17 a.m. He sat up onto the edge of his bed, realizing it was only a dream, rather a flashback. He looked to see Jessica sound asleep next to him. Since bringing her home from the hospital, he hadn't talked to Lexi. But for the last couple of nights, he had been having dreams about her. Joe felt like his world was falling down around him. The sad thing is he didn't have anyone to vent too that he thought might understand. Nobody. So that left him alone with all his feelings, emotions, and thoughts scattered around in his brain. Joe stood up from the bed, and headed to the bathroom. He walked inside and turned on the light, looking in the mirror. He wasn't proud of the man that he saw looking back at him. He turned on the water faucet and splashed the ice-cold water on his face, his own gray eyes burning a hole into his own soul.

After a long night, the morning sun shined through the blinds, waking Joe up. He eyes slowly popping open. It was now 8:30 a.m. and after waking up drenched in his own sweat and staring at the man looking at him in his bathroom mirror for over 10 minutes, he decided to shower, and crash on the couch so he wouldn't wake Jessica. Sitting up on his couch, he could hear Jessica skipping down the stairs fully clothed.

"Morning sleepy head," she replied looking at him.

"Morning," he said in a low voice never looking up.

"You ok," she asked plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Just got a lot on my mind, babe. Just needing someone to talk to," he replied.

"Aw, babe. Well don't stress. We got to much to plan before the big day," she said smiling. On the other hand, Joe sat there dumbfounded.

"What big day?" he asked still confused.

"The wedding," she replied still smiling. Joe just raised his eyebrow in confusion. 'Maybe I'm still dreaming,' he thought.

"What wedding."

"Our wedding, silly," she replied standing up from the couch. Joe felt his neck pull in, still trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about. Joe stood up from the couch, surprising her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Where was I when 'we' agreed on getting married? I don't recall. I must have not been there," he replied sarcastically. She turned around quickly looking Joe in the eyes.

"Well you know. Mother and me have talked about it. You know how bad I want a family. And dad said after college, you could go work at his firm," she replied innocently.

"What? Since when did your parents control me and my life? I'm not going to work in your father's firm. I don't take any handouts. We already discussed this," he replied his tone increasing. He could feel the anger in him boiling.

"Well, you know. You are going to have to start somewhere. You just expect me to just go off your word. Mom and dad just want you to be able to take care of me and our family," she replied defensively. Did she just say to take care of her? Some nerve.

"I do have football. If that don't work, I'll go into the family business," he replied.

"Are you for real? Wrestling. Really? I know how much you want to honor your family, but babe think about us and our future kids. Do you really think, they want to look on television and say, 'hey my dad's a wrestler,' People would think of us as a joke, I can't have that," she replied holding Joe's face with her hands. He slowly pulled her hands off his face by her wrist. He walked away from her. He was angry, there was nothing wrong with being the son of a wrestler. Hell he was! He respected his father and uncle, and didn't really give two shits what others thought. They were fucking legends to him. That's was all he ever wanted. Was to make an impact on people's life, not being a corporate puppet. Jessica could sense his anger, and she knew when he was anger to stay away from him.

"Listen babe. I must go. Don't worry. I got everything covered," she replied. Before Joe could respond, she was already out the door. Most likely to waste money. He just plopped down on the sofa with his head in his hands. Saying he had a headache, would be an understatement, he had a migraine. Once again, he had nobody to talk too. Looking at his phone on the coffee table, he decided to text Lexi.

**Joe: Morning. I hope im not waking you. **He pressed send. Within 2 minutes she texts him back.

**Lexi: No, omw to the gym. **He looked confused at the phone screen.

**Joe: oh I dnt kno u work out. **Less then 5 minutes later..

**Lexi: wat you think, you the only one that works out lol. ** Joe smiled at her response.

**Joe: no, not at all. I'll be over later. **

**Lexi: ok. **After reading her last text he placed his phone back on the coffee table. He stood up and took a deep stretch. He decided to go take a shower, in hopes to sooth the migraine he had.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**

**Chapter 8 will be up by the end of the weekend hopefully. It took me a while to write this chapter, so we will say.**

**xoxo**


	8. Welcome back, my Alexis

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. **

**Here's chapter 8..**

Joe arrived at his apartment complex, with 3 shopping bags of groceries. It was about 1:42 p.m. in the afternoon, on this summer day and the sun was beaming down from the sky. Joe was glad he decided to put on shorts that morning. Wearing a gray polo shirt, it fitted his broad shoulders and muscular arms perfectly. He wore baggy beige cargo shorts, and his black workout Nike sneakers. Joe parked his car near the entrance and turned off his engine. He reached for his Ray ban sunglasses and placed them on his face, he grabbed the bags out of the backseat, and made his way inside, not before locking his car doors. He walked in to find Sammie in his usual position; glued into the computer screen. When Sammie looked up, Joe just put up his deuces with his free hand, carrying the three bags of groceries in one hand along with his car keys. His arms flexed in the process. He reached the elevator just in time and headed up to the fourth floor. He stepped off the elevator and walked to 4D. He was hoping for no surprises this time. He quietly put his key in and gently turned the knob. He slowly pushed the door open slightly, peeking around the apartment. He didn't hear any noises. 'I can't believe I'm creeping into my own apartment,' he replied smiling to himself. He lent in to see the bedroom door slightly crack. He could see a figure moving around. He pulled his shades off his face and placed them on the counter. He held the front door open with his foot, as he elongated his body to look. All of a sudden he spotted Lexi. Her hair slightly damp as it draped downs her shoulders. She sat on the edge of the bed wearing matching purple bra and panties. She started to slowly and seductive rub lotion up and down her beautifully shaved butter legs; without noticing someone was watching her. Joe felt a lump form in his throat as he tried to swallow. 'Damn, she has a killer body,' he thought. He began to imagine all the things he would want to do to it, when he was brought out of his daydream. One of his grocery bags slipped from his hands along with his car keys, creating a loud noise on the floor, 'Damnit,' thought Joe. Lexi quickly grabbed her robe that was lying next to her, and wrapped herself in it, trying to peek out the bedroom door.

"Joe, is that you?" Lexi asked. Joe panicked. She couldn't know he was looking at her. He opened the front door, slamming it back close, pretending as if he just entered the apartment.

"Yeah it's me," he said. Lexi came out the room barefoot wearing her rope. Her wet hair combed slickly back as it reached the middle of her back. Joe found himself just staring.

"You need some help?" she asked smiling at Joe and pointing down to the spilled groceries on the floor.

"Um. Yeah. Sure," he replied shaking off his daze. She just chuckled. They both knelt down in unison to pick up the groceries.

"I decided to pick you up some groceries. Just in cause you were uh.. almost out," Joe replied looking down. He looked up to the embrace of her eyes staring back at him, once again their eyes connecting together. Both managed to form a smile.

Moving away from his gaze, Lexi responded, "Thanks Joey." Joe was surprised to hear her call him the nickname she gave him.

"Oh wow," he replied standing up.

"What?" she asked.

"You know, I haven't heard that in a long ass time. Almost 2 years," he replied referring to his nickname.

"Oh yeah that's right. No one called you Joey except me," she replied smiling. She turned to start placing the groceries in the cabinets and the refrigerator. Joe walked around to the other end of the counter, and pulled out on of the bar stools and sat on it. He found himself yet again studying Lexi and her every move. She was still that sweet, smart girl he remembered, she was just lost somewhere behind that wall that Lexi put up to protect herself.

"So how's everything going, with the classes," he asked referring to her drug classes. After getting out the hospital a couple of weeks ago, she kept her word and went to the rehab classes. She has been sober for the last mouth, the longest time she has been in a long time. Within in this past mouth, her and Joe had become closer. He would come over everyday after practice. Just to drop in to say hi, or bring her food. Now that it was summer he was off for a couple of mouths, before football season would start again.

"Everything has been great, I have a job interview on Monday," she replied. Her back still turned towards him. He laughed to see her trying to reach up on the top shelf; even on her tippy toes she was still too short. She turned around quickly.

"That's not funny," she replied as she pouted. He loved when she did that.

"You look like you need help," he replied still laughing.

"Well since this is so funny, how about you put it up there," she replied referring to the bag of flour.

"Move out the way, I got this," he said confidently quickly getting off the bar stool and walking around to help her.

"See all done," he replied closing the cabinet. She just stood there with her arms crossed across her breast. Joe had to chuckle.

"Whatever," she replied rolling her eyes and walking over to the couch. Joe followed her.

"So, what's the job you're interviewing for?" he asked.

"Nothing fancy. Just waiting some tables. It's temporarily, at least till I finish these classes and then go back to school, finish getting my credits," she replied grabbing the remote.

"That's great Lex. I'm proud of you," Joe said plopping down on the couch next to her. She just slumped her shoulders and looked down at her perfect red-painted toes.

"Hey, what's the matter? You're supposed to be happy, he replied. Lifting her chin up with his finger.

"It's just. I haven't felt this way in a long time," she replied avoiding eye contact with him. She knew if she was to look into those gray eyes she would melt.

"What happened to you?" he asked plainly. Lexi eyes grew wide. ' Did he just ask me that,' she thought to herself. She now was the one with the lump in her throat.

"Uh. It's a long story," she replied hoping he would let it go.

"Trust me, we got all the time in the world," he looked at her with assuring eyes. He wasn't letting this go.

"Um. See. Well.." she replied but was cut off by the sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket. 'Thank god,' she thought. She felt a sign of relief. Joe dropped his head down, and shook it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He sighed at the name that was listed as the incoming call. He took a deep breath and answered his phone.

"Hello," he replied dryly.

"JOE, where the hell are you," the female voice on the other end asked. Lexi heard the voice and figured it was Jessica. He looked at her with pleading eyes, but she just smiled lightly and got up, heading back to the kitchen.

"Um," he replied but was cut off.

"Oh never mind, did you forget we are going to my parents today, we are supposed to be at the airport in 30 minutes," Jessica replied annoyed. Oh shit. Joe had totally forgot. He jumped off the couch, walked over to the kitchen. Lexi was now sitting on a bar stool reading a magazine.

"Uh yeah," he lied. He knew his tone gave away that he was lying.

"Joe don't tell me you forgot,' Jessica replied. Her voice began to increase.

"I can't believe you. You never pay attention. I have to do everything. Listen I'll meet you at the airport. We don't have time for you to come from wherever the hell you are to come get me and then head to the airport," she replied now yelling.

"Uh. Ok. I'll met you there," Joe replied.

"Yeah whatever Joe. You just better not be late," she replied.

"Yes babe," Joe replied softly, looking down. Lexi who was witnessing the scene couldn't help but laugh. There was some more yelling going on with Jessica, but Joe just nodded his head, he just replied yes. Finally he hung up the phone, and took a deep breath. He looked to see Lexi holding back her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand. He just threw his hands up in the air.

"Listen, uh I gotta go," he replied grabbing his keys and shades off the counter.

"Ok," she replied still laughing. Joe couldn't help but smile.

"So you thought that was funny," he replied.

"Hell yeah," she replied smiling.

"Listen, imma be flying down to Florida with Jessie to visit her parents. I'll be gone for a couple of days. You sure you going to be okay with me being gone," he asked. Lexi was a little disappointed that he was going to be gone, but she would never let him see that.

"Yeah sure. I'll be fine. Go have fun," she replied sadly. Joe noticed the sadness in her voice.

"You sure?" he asked heading towards the door. She followed. Joe opened the door then turned to face Lexi. Of course he towered over her, the top of her head only up to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied holding onto the door. Joe bent down and kissed her forehead, Lexi closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," he replied rubbing his thumb on her cheek. Once he saw her smile he turned on his heels and headed towards the elevator. He found it so hard to walk away. Everyday he had to leave her; he felt a sharp pain across his chest. He hated leaving her there alone. As he stepped into the elevator he heard the door slam close.

He stepped off the elevator and walked into the lobby. He walked over to Sammie and lent on the front desk.

"Yo man," Joe whispered so only Sammie could hear him. He just looked up from the computer.

"I'm going outta town, for a couple of days. I need you to look out for her while I'm gone," he replied. A smirk crossed Sammie's face, however Joe didn't catch it.

"Yeah sure man. Anything for you," Sammie replied way too happy for Joe's liking. Joe let his head hang to the left and he looked at Sammie suspiciously. Sammie noticed Joe's reaction, and stood up straight.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't let nothing happen to her," Sammie replied trying to assure Joe. Still not fully convinced Sammie wouldn't try anything, Joe decided to shrug it off. 'He's my boy, he wouldn't try nothing, Right?' thought Joe. He decided to drop it. He gave Sammie pound and headed towards the exit. Sammie just smirked at himself. 'Yeah imma look after her all right," Sammie thought to himself, that bitter smirk still on his face as he went back to his work.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. What do you think Sammie is going to do? I would love to hear your thoughts. Leave your suggestions. Also, don't be afraid to inbox me if you have any questions or suggestions about this story. I'm open to you guys thoughts and opinions**

**Don't forget to review! Thank you**

**xoxo**


	9. Daddy's Little Girl:Part I

**Author's Note: _I'm back with another chapter. This is part one of chapter 9. This chapter is long, so I decided to divide it into two parts. Part 2 we will find out what will happen between Sammie and Lexi. It's going to be good, so I hope you all tune in for it._  
**

**Please Review! It would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy.**

**Here's part I of Chapter 9**

* * *

"DADDY," Jessica yelled as she ran towards her father as if she was a little girl. Her and Joe had just arrived in Miami. They were walking out of the terminal, as Jessica spotted her father. Jessica father's was a big man. He was way over 300 pounds. But you could still see that when he was younger he obviously worked out. Similar to Joe he stood almost to 6'4, and had the same broad shoulders. Back in college, her father played football at Georgia Tech. He was considered an all-American. He funded millions of dollars to Georgia Tech once he opened his company and it went global. He is the first man in Florida to open his own accountant firm and it reaching a global standard. His skin was dark, and he had a bushy, yet well groomed mustache that sat on the top of his lip. His top lip was barely visible. Similar to Jessica, he had big brown eyes, that whenever he smiled they lit up. Yet, Mr. Collins was a stern man. He was a no bullshit kind of guy, and Joe knew that. Mr. Collins grabbed his daughter into his arm, and gave her a big bear hug.

"Oh lord. You look so beautiful. How's my baby girl doing?" he asked still holding her. Jessica moved slightly from his embrace to look at him. Her smile was wide across her face. Carrying all the bags in his hands, Joe finally approached them.

"I'm doing fine daddy," she replied in her best baby voice. Mr. Collins noticed Joe and reached his hand to him.

"Mr. Joe. How you been. I hope you been treated my little princess right," he replied shaking Joe's hand. Joe managed to deliver a fake smile.

"Yes daddy! Of course," she replied still with that stupid grin on her face. Jessica father looked at Joe intimating, still shaking his hand. Joe looked at him not fazed at all. Once Mr. Collins realized that, he let Joe's hand go.

"Look like you need some help there, Joe," he replied referring to the suitcases and bags in Joe's hand. They were only going to be in Miami for four days and yet Jessica had three suitcases and a duffle bag, three BIG suitcases at that. The only bags Joe took were his two duffle bags that he crossed over his shoulder, creating an X with the straps on his chest. It was all he managed to pack, before heading to the airport.

"No. I got it," Joe replied annoyed. Jessica could sense the awkward conversation, so she decided to change the subject.

"So dad, where's mom? I thought you guys were picking us up together," she asked. Her father wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as they started in stride together, leaving Joe standing there alone. He just shook his head, and trailed behind them.

"Well, she suggested I go alone. She had some last minute things to do before you would arrive. She is so excited to have you home," her dad replied. Joe just rolled his eyes. Finally out into the parking lot, they all walked over to her father's car.

"Dad, did you get a new car," she said referring to the parked Jaguar in front of her.

"Yes baby girl. When you work hard; there is nothing wrong with rewarding yourself with a little gift. Isn't that right Joe?" her father replied. 'Is he trying to be funny,' Joe thought. He just rolled his eyes and placed the bags into the truck of the car. When he was done, he went to open the backseat car door, but was stopped by Jessica's father.

"Hey Joe, Why don't you come sit up front with me. Let princess sit in the back," he replied getting into the car. Joe just shook his head, and sat in the passenger seat. 'This is going to be a long four days,' Joe thought to himself.

Jessica's father pulled into the driveway of their mini mansion. Joe looked out the window. He still remembered his first reaction when he first met Jess's parents. But now he dreaded having to be around them for longer then 20 minutes.

"Wow dad, everything still looks the same," said Jessica.

"Yeah princess. We want you to feel as at home as possible," he replied. Jessica's parents lived right on the bay front of Miami Beach. It was nestled among a forest of palm trees and outlined by exquisite gardens and even had a koi pond. The home was a Mediterranean style, with a marble driveway. As they got out of the car, the sun was started to set, and the cool Miami breeze felt good against Joe's bare arms. Jess's father decided to grab Jessica's suitcases before Joe could get to them. Of course Joe trailed behind them as they walked into the grand house. The foyer was large. With 24 foot ceilings and a huge chandelier. The grand staircase spiraled all the way up the wall. Off to the left of the staircase was the kitchen and dining room. To this day, Joe has yet to be in every room of that house. It was just that big. With 8 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms, a tennis court, indoor and outdoor pool, and movie theater, Jessica surely came from a lavished lifestyle.

"Right this way princess. I think your mother is in the kitchen," her father replied before turning to look at Joe.

"Joe, can you take those upstairs to princess's room and then come back down to join us. We'll be in the kitchen," her father replied. He grabbed Jessica's hand and headed to the kitchen. He left Joe to carry these heavy ass bags up 33 stairs. 'These 4 days need to hurry up and end," Joe thought to himself.

Once he reached Jessica's old bedroom, he was completely out of breath. He dropped the bags right in the middle of the floor, and plopped down on the bed to catch his breath. He looked at his phone, and decided to call Lexi to see what she was doing. He dialed her number and after 3 rings, she answered.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Lex, what's up?" he replied smiling at the sound of her voice.

"Nothing, just watching reruns of Martin,' she replied. He could tell she was smiling.

'How you're enjoying hanging with the in-laws," she asked snickering.

"Haha. Very funny," he replied sarcastically. He couldn't help but laugh his own self.

"I'm guessing that means your not enjoying yourself, huh there Joey boy," she replied still making fun of him.

"Honestly, no not really," he said.

"Aw. Lighten up. You just got there. I'm sure it can't be that bad," she said.

"You have no idea," he replied. He laid back on the bed never removing the phone from his ear. He was so interested in his conversation with Lexi that he didn't even hear Jessica walk up the stairs and stand in the doorway.

"Joe," Jessica asked crossing her arms across her chest. Joe propped up on the bed. He was shocked to see her standing there.

"Uh Jessica. Hey babe," Joe replied nervously. On the other end, Lexi could sense something was wrong, she decided to end the conversation.

"Yo, Joey. I'll talk to you later," she replied before hanging up the phone. Joe just shook his head, still sitting in awe.

"Are you coming down? Mom and dad was a little worried. You've been up here for over 20 minutes," she replied still standing in the doorway.

"Uh. I had to use the bathroom, and then I got a phone call," he replied standing up and placing his phone in his pocket.

"Well. Can you come on, my parents are getting impatient," she replied before turning on her heels and walking out the door and back downstairs. Joe took a deep breath. He hoped she wasn't standing there the whole time. Once he got this head together, he followed her back down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her and her parents were waiting.

Joe walked into the huge dining room to find Jess and her parents all around the dinner table. They sat there looking impatient; Joe just looked down and pulled out a chair to sit next to his spoiled girlfriend.

"Well Joe, its nice for you to finally decide to join us," replied Jessica's mother with a stern face. Unlike Jessica's father, Mrs. Collins was a slim light skin woman. She had beautiful long black wavy hair. She could be disguised for a white woman from afar, but her attitude said otherwise. Likewise to Jessica's father, she was a very stern and serious woman, yet still very uptight. Joe didn't favor her no more then he favored her husband.

"Yes there son. I'm sure that ole man of yours taught you to never leave people waiting," replied Jessica's father. Joe began to bite his bottom lip out of anger. 'How dare he insult my father,' thought Joe. Jessica could sense Joe's anger and squeezed his thigh under the table. Joe just sighed.

"My apologizes," Joe said looking down in embarrassment. All of sudden, Jessica's older brother Quentin, but everyone called him Junior; walked in carrying a rather big suitcase.

"What's up family," Junior replied with a huge smile on his face. Out of everyone in Jessica's uptight family, Junior seemed to be the only one who wasn't living in the clouds. Him and Joe seem to get along with each other very well. Joe really respected Junior, and he was the only way he could get through this visit.

"Junior," Jessica squealed as she jumped from her seat into Junior's arms.

"Hey there little sis. I miss you," Junior replied hugging her and lifting her up into a big bear hug, her feet lightly dangling off the ground. Junior was 2 years older then Joe, where Joe was a year older then Jessica. Junior was a rather large guy himself, of course not as big as Joe! He was about 6'2 with wavy hair like his mother, which he kept cut down close to his head. He was the same caramel complexion as Jessica. They both were an even tone between their father's dark chocolate skin, and their mother's vanilla skin tone. Junior released Jessica from his tight grip.

"Hello son, it would have been nice of you to call first before coming," replied their father never looking up from his food. Junior just mocked his father while making silly faces behind him. Joe couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, baby. It's good to see you home," their mother replied standing up from her seat and embracing her son into a hug. Mr. Collins followed suit and extended his large hand for his son to shake.

"Joe. My man, what's good," Junior replied slapping Joe dab and into a bro hug.

"Nothing man, can't be doing as good as you though," replied Joe smiling.

"How's ball Joe? You still doing your thing?" Junior asked.

"Yeah man, you know how it is," Joe said.

"Um, can we all eat now please," asked Mr. Collins clearly frustrated by the scene. Joe and Junior looked at him in unison, both clearly annoyed with him. Junior sat down in the seat next to Joe. He then would playfully slap Joe on the back.

"Wow Mom this looks delicious," Junior replied rubbing his hands together. He went to reach for a serving spoon.

"Thanks baby," his mother replied.

"So Joe. How about those stats?" asked Junior stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Well you know man, our record is 9-5," Joe replied.

"That's good. How is it to be captain? I mean you are a senior now," Junior asked still stuffing his face. From the corner of his eye, Joe could see the frustration rising in Mr. Collins face. He didn't care, he was simply enjoying Junior's company. After another 10 minutes or so of football talk, Jessica and her mother even decided to join in the conversation. Mr. Collins had had enough, Joe swore he could see smoke coming from Mr. Collins ears and head.

"Ok, that's it,' Mr. Collins replied slamming his fork down into his plate. Everyone remained silent.

'I've had enough. Enough about football, okay? I don't want to hear no more," he replied his deep voice increasing.

'But Quentin, it's just family.." their mother replied but was cut off

"WHAT DID I SAY VIVIAN. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH," he replied his voice now booming causing the crystal on the table to ring.

"Yo dad. Chill out, it's not that serious. We know you might still be a little bitter from your little football injury you had and couldn't recover from, but don't be taking your frustration out on the fam," replied Junior. Everyone at the table remained still. That was obviously a sour spot for him, because his mouth dropped. Joe could see the fire burning in his eyes. Joe didn't know what happened to Jessica's father and why his football career didn't work out, he just figured he quit and decided to pursue a business. But he surely knew know. Junior didn't realized what he had said until he looked around at his family members and their blank faces.

"Um, Quentin," Vivian replied her voice cracking.

"Daddy," Jessica replied with tears in her eyes.

"SHUT. UP," Quentin replied with anger in his voice. Vivian just looked down, but Jessica dramatically ran out and up to her room.

"Yo. You need to lower your tone, don't you be raising your fucking voice at them," replied Junior standing up and defending his mother and sister.

"You listen to me, I'm YOUR father, as long as you are in my house, you will respect me," Quentin replied standing up to meet Junior's gaze. Vivian just got up from the table and walked out of the room quickly, she didn't want to see what would happen next; leaving Joe still sitting there.

"I'm a grown ass man. I do what the fuck I want," Junior replied getting into his father's face.

"Not in here. Since you want to disrespect me in my house, you can leave," Quentin replied pointing to the door.

"Oh yeah, bet," replied Junior shoving past his father, and walking out the door. He flung up his arm in a 'whatever' motion, grabbed his suitcase that was still sitting by the front door, and slammed the huge oak doors behind him. Joe just sat there. He couldn't believe what just happened. Quentin turned to face Joe still with anger in his eyes. He just turned away and walked out the dining room, leaving Joe sitting there with a mixture expression of confusion and sorry on his face.

* * *

After a crazy first night in the Collins household, Joe decided to wake up before everyone else and burn off some steam. He decided to go for a jog along the boardwalk. He grabbed his I-pod and headphones and headed out of the house. It was about 6:00 a.m. and the sun was starting to rise, it wasn't too hot or too cold. He could smell the haze of seawater. Joe loved this kind of weather. Perfect for a morning jog. After running for over 30 minutes, Joe had lost track of the time and most importantly where he was. He was surprised at how far he ran. Cardio and running was never his thing, but it was clear he had a lot on his mind, from the incident from the night before, to his relationship with Jessica, football, college, graduation, etc. His life period was what was on his mind. Suddenly he got a funny feeling, a feeling that something was wrong. He instantly thought of Lexi. He would hate to have another problem like the last, so he decided to call her and check in, just to make sure. He spotted a bench along the boardwalk of the beach; he sat on the bench, cut his music off, and pulled out his phone. He dialed Lexi's number and within 3 rings she answered.

"Hey Lexi, hope I'm not waking you, I just called to ask is everything okay. I'm a little worry," replied Joe trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't it be," she replied her voice a little groggy. Joe knew he had waked her.

"I'm sorry Lex, were you sleep?" he asked.

"No shit. It's almost 7 in the morning," she replied yawning.

"My bad. I didn't mean too," he replied chuckling.

"It's okay. I need to be getting up anyway," she replied.

"Okay Lex. Imma talk to you later, you need anything, call me," he replied. He felt a sigh of relief being lifted from his shoulders knowing she was okay.

"All right Joey, I'll holla later," she replied. Joe just smiled.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Joe stood up from the bench. He decided to start making his way back to the house. He wanted to be back before anyone noticed he was gone. He started out walking and decided when he got close enough to the house, he would pick up the speed. He suddenly heard his name being called from a distance. He spun around to see Junior running shirtless behind him. Joe decided to slow down and wait for Junior to catch up. Once close enough Joe and Junior slapped five and decided to walk together. They both walked in silence, but Joe decided to break it,

"So man, about last night. You good?" asked Joe. Junior just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's whatever man. I'm use to it," Junior replied still trying to catch his breath. Joe just looked down.

"Yo man. That was crazy. I never seen your pops that upset," replied Joe.

"Aw please, he'll get over it," Junior replies.

"I guess you're right," Joe replies shrugging his shoulders. Again there was another long embrace of silence among the two, however this time Junior was the first to speak up.

"Joe, you know I look at you like a brother right?' Junior replied. Joe nodded.

'I just gotta know, do you really love my sister?" he asked, catching Joe completely off guard.

"Yeah man. I guess I do," Joe replied looking down at his sneakers.

"Nah Joe. You don't got to lie to me. I know my sister very well. And she can be a royal pain in the ass. But the thing is, do you see yourself being with her the rest of your life," Junior replied sincerely. Joe didn't know how to answer. Yeah sure he loved Jessica. They are college sweethearts. Anytime he needed her, she was his rock. No matter what she was there. And of course he loved her. But on the other hand, she could mean, manipulative, spoiled and even insecure. Was she really the one he wanted to spend his life with?

"To be honest. I don't really know. I'm so confused," Joe replied. What Junior would say next surprised Joe and made him respect him even more then he already did.

"I understand. You probably won't stick around too much longer. You have your own calling in life, and I'm sure you will follow your heart. But in case you do decide too stick around; don't let it be because my parents or even Jess want you too. You stand your ground as a man. As long as you continue to be their little puppy, they well scream go fetch every time. Either with my sister or with another woman you'll always be my bro," Junior replied smiling sadly. Joe knew this would probably be the last time he would see Junior for a while.

"I understand, thanks a lot," replied Joe giving Junior a hug.

"No problem man," replied Junior.

"Well I guess I better be going. You coming back to the house?" Joe asked, but he knew the answer.

"Nah man. I don't care too be there. That's not a place where I'm welcomed. So fuck it,' Junior replied.

"Alright man. Well I'll catch up with you later," Joe replied. He gave Junior pound, and watched him jog away, far away from the direction that Joe dreading going in, but he knew he had no other choice.

Joe arrived back at the house, and it was now after 7 in the morning and the sun was now completely up. He walked inside to notice that it was still rather quiet. He decided to head into the kitchen and grab a drink of water, but was startled by the figure of Jessica's father sitting at the kitchen table. He was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. Joe never made eye contact with him as he walked over to the fridge.

"Good Morning, Quentin said looking up from his newspaper.

"Morning," Joe replied his voice low.

"So where are you coming from?" Quentin asked suspiciously. Joe wanted to tell him none of his god damn business, but instead he took a gulp of his freezing cold bottle of water.

"I went for a morning jog," he replied.

"Is that an everyday routine for you?" Quentin asked turning the page in his newspaper.

"Only when I feel like it," Joe replied and started making his way out the kitchen. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going in.

"Oh really? Why didn't you take princess with you? I'm sure she would want to go. Maybe you guys could talk, sense it seems to me you don't like really talking to her around us," Quentin replied with a evil smirk on his face. Joe chuckled back. He was laughing to keep from losing it.

"It's not that serious, it's just a jog man," replied Joe laughing lightly. Quentin jumped from his seat and got in Joe's face catching him off guard.

"Listen you son of bitch, I don't know what tricks you are playing, but you're not going to get far playing them with my daughter," he replied pointing a finger in Joe's face.

"Man whatever. I don't even know what you're talking about," Joe replied.

"You know exactly I'm talking about. Let me tell you something, if you hurt my daughter there will be.." Quentin replied but was stopped by the sight of his daughter coming into the kitchen.

'Morning princess," he replied. His entire tone of voice had changed. Joe just rolled his eyes.

"Hey daddy. What's going on down here?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing much sweetie. Just man conversation, isn't that right Joe?" he replied kissing his daughter on the forehead. Joe just sucked his teeth.

"Okay daddy. What's for breakfast," she asked smiling. She sat down next to her father grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Anything you want, Joe would you care too join us. There is enough for everyone," Quentin replied with a fake smile. Joe was furious. This man was just trying to intimidate him and now he was smiling in his face. Then he thought back to what Junior had said early at the beach, "_But in case you do decide too stick around; don't let it be because my parents or even Jess want you too. You stand your ground as a man. As long as you continue to be their little puppy, they well scream go fetch every time._" Joe knew he wouldn't be sticking around any longer. He was leaving. He had enough of being there.

"Man whatever, this is bullshit," Joe mumbled walking out the kitchen and heading up the stairs.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Jessica asked from behind him.

"I don't know baby girl, how about you go and check on him," her father replied. But he knew exactly why Joe was angry. Joe reached Jessica's old room and started packing his bag. He was going home. Jessica stormed into the room to confront Joe.

"What the hell was that?" she asked standing behind him. Joe ignored her.

"So what, you going to ignore me? You know something Joe; you have been having an attitude ever since you got here. All my parents' want is for us to be together and be happy. You have been disrespecting them and me ever since we been here," she replied with fury in her voice.

"Me? I'VE BEEN DISRESPECTFUL. THIS MUST BE SOME KIND OF FUCKING JOKE. EVERY SINCE I'VE BEEN HERE, I'M THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN DISRESPECTED," Joe yelled.

"How dare you? So what you want to play the victim," she replied. Jessica's father heard the yelling, so he made his way up the stairs and into Jessica's bedroom

"Princess, is everything alright," he asked. Joe just threw his hands into the air.

"Oh this is just great," Joe replied sarcastically.

"Son, you better watch your tone in this house," Quentin replied.

"I'm not your damn son," Joe replied. He could see Vivian coming down the hall. She stood directly behind her husband and folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay that's enough. Out of my house now," Quentin replied.

"So Jessica, you going to let him talk to me like that and even let him kick me out," Joe replied. Jessica stepped forward towards Joe but was pushed back by her father. She just looked down at her feet in shame.

"You know what your problem is Joe? You are ungrateful. My wife and I took you into our home and offered you our daughter's hand and this is how you repay us," Quentin replied.

"I'm no charity case. I didn't ask anything of you or your wife. And I certainly don't need any fucking thing from you. You were never doing me any favors. I'm out of here. I'm sick of this bullshit," Joe replied. He grabbed his bags and shoved passed Jessica's father almost knocking the big man off his feet. He started to jog down the stairs and out the front door, the wooden oak door slammed behind him.

"JOE," Jessica yelled, but it was too late. He was gone. She could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. She knew she was wrong and she wanted Joe back, but it was too late.

"Don't worry princess. You didn't need him anyways," her dad replied from behind her. The sad truth was, she did. And she knew that.

Joe stood on the other side of the wooden doors. He felt a sigh of relief. He knew Junior would be proud of him. He realized that Jessica probably didn't even love him she was using him. He didn't know what the future would hold; all he knew was that he was heading back to Atlanta with a heavy heart and an empty mind.

* * *

**Part II will be up tomorrow. Hope you'd enjoy**

**Please Review! Thanks**

**xoxo**


	10. Daddy's Little Girl: Part II

**Author's Note: _This is part II of Daddy's Little Girl. This chapter was really hard for me to write, my OC is in no way a reflection of me but it was still very emotional. And I'll admit I even cried a little. This chapter is also very graphic. If in anyway you feel like it is too much to handle, you can always let me know okay. I hope you all enjoy!_**

**Here's Part II**

After spending all day trying to get a flight back to Atlanta, it was now 5:35 in the evening, as Joe walked through the terminal at Hartsfield-Jackson International airport. He was tired and beat down and just wanted to go home. This would be his first night at home without Jessica being there and he played on some much-needed downtime to think. So many emotions were running through him, he needed to clear his mind. He planned on going to check Lexi as promised, and then head home, however he had no idea what he was getting ready to walk into.

Lexi walked into the entrance of the apartment complex. She was completely exhausted. After her classes she went for a quick gym workout, then she decided to go shopping for her job interview on Monday. She had two large shopping bags with her, her gym bag, and the book bag she kept all her paperwork and booklets in from the drug classes. She made her way over to the elevators; Sammie appeared behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, do you need help," he asked too happy. She stood there hesitantly.

"No thank you. I'll manage," she replied turning away from Sammie's gaze. Something about him just creeped her out, and the feeling of his hot breath on the back of her neck made her nervous.

"Aw come on, I insist," he replied grabbing the bags from her hand and entered the elevator. Still a bit nervous she went along with it and followed him inside.

"So how did you and Joe meet?" he asked. They were the only two in the elevator.

"Um, we went to school together," she replied. She looked straight ahead at the elevator doors. Finally it reached the fourth floor and she spirited out of the elevators doors and down the hall to the apartment. She turned her key in the door and slowly opened it a little as Sammie finally caught up to her.

"Thanks a lot Sam.." But she was cut off by surprise as he pushed her down onto the floor. She crawled away backward trying to get up on her feet. She saw the evil in that smirk on his face. She knew what would come next. She felt the tears swell her face.

"Don't thank me just yet," Sammie replied has he kicked the door close. A scared Lexi still on the floor, he pulled off the belt from around his waist and starting walking towards her… He was ready to have himself some fun with the sexy little redbone.

Joe walked inside of the entrance to the apartment complex. He noticed Sammie not in his usual place, which was usually behind the front desk in the lobby. 'He must be off tonight,' he thought to himself as he headed for the elevators. Once he got to the fourth floor he felt that same feeling of panic that he felt in Florida. His pace started to increase; once he got a few doors away from his apartment he heard loud screaming. He realized it was from his apartment and he ran to the door he spotted bags on the floor in front of the door, he then turned the knob. It was unlocked. He stormed inside to see the most horrifying sight he would ever see in his life, he walked in to find a helpless Lexi pinned under Sammie as he laid on top of her. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and Sammie's pants were unbuttoned. Joe instantly ran over dragging an unaware Sammie off of her. Joe saw red, he was angry and he planned to kill this man. Once Sammie was off of her Joe balled Sammie shirt up into his fist so Sammie could look into his eyes. Sammie was terrified. He didn't expect Joe to be there, he was supposed to be out-of-town. Before Sammie could utter a word, Joe free fist piledrived into Sammie's nose knocking him back down. Joe wouldn't stop punching him. He spotted the blood from Sammie's nose and mouth pour out but he didn't care. He yanked Sammie up like he was a dummy doll, and threw Sammie's limp body across the table, knocking over the glass. Joe was sure Sammie's face was cut up from the broken glass. He slammed Sammie against the door, and lifted him up by his shirt as his back was now pinned to the door. Joe looked at Sammie's bloody and cut up face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. I TRUSTED YOU," Joe said. Sammie tried to talk but he was near unconsciousness. Joe slammed his limp body again against the door, this time causing Sammie to hit his head, causing that to bleed as well. Joe picked Sammie up and dragged him all the way down to the lobby leaving a trail of blood to follow. Many of the workers and bystanders in the lobby stood in shock. Joe dropped him down in the middle of the lobby. He heard someone yelling, "Call the police." Joe just walked off to the side, still breathing heavy. He didn't even notice that he was crying as it mixed in with the sweat that poured down his face, and he didn't realize that his knuckles were bleeding neither.

"Sir are you okay, what just happened son," an elderly woman asked. She knew Joe lived in the building. He remembered him has a sweet young guy, who didn't cause any trouble. Joe just nodded his head. His chest weaving in and out as he was breathing heavily.

"This motherfucker just tried raping my friend," he replied between breaths.

"Well you calm down son, the police is own the way. I'm guessing the paramedics too. You beat that young man pretty bad. I haven't seen a beating like that ever. He's pretty jacked up over there. That young woman, whoever she is must mean a lot to ya," the elderly woman replied smiling lightly. She slowly got up from the seat next to Joe and walked away, leaving Joe there with his thoughts and emotions.

The paramedics and police finally arrived. They took Sammie away in an ambulance, but once at the hospital he would be treated and then sent off to jail. He had to have stitches in his head and on his face. Joe gave a police report and was also treated from his bruised and bleeding knuckles. Joe wasn't taken into police custody; they let him go free without charges of assault. Joe made his way back up to the apartment, fearing the type of shape Lexi was in. He carried her bags that were sprawled out on the hallways floor, inside the apartment. He blamed himself. If he hadn't left her this wouldn't have happened. This was all his fault. He promised he wouldn't let anything happen to her and he broke his promise. He entered the apartment. Blood seemed to be spilled everywhere and the shattered glass still on the floor. He spotted Lexi sitting in the corner. Her knees were up to her chest and she rested her head on them. She was crying. It broke Joe's heart to see her like this.

"Lexi," Joe said his voice low. He felt a lump forming in his throat, and tears swelling into his eyes. She looked up at him. Her eye was black, dried blood was formed in the corner of her mouth. Her face was literally black and blue. She jumped up and ran into Joe's arms. He felt her body melt to the ground, and he followed her down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried hard and loudly into his chest. It was an ugly sight. Snot formed on his shirt and everything, but he didn't care he just let her cry. She cried about everything. This cry was well over due. All the bad in her life, the hurt, the suffering, the embarrassment, the disrespect, everything she left it right there on the floor of Joe's apartment and in his strong arms.

_You are never too old or too grown to just cry,_

_See you gotta let out sometime_

_Sit in a corner and cry_

_Hug on a pillow and cry_

_Scream to the top of your lungs_

_And just cry._

Joe rested his chin into Lexi's auburn hair, the scent of lavender filled his nose. A tear or two fell from his eyes, as she wept into his shirt. Lexi cried so long and hard, she caught a headache. She lifted her head from Joe's chest and he looked down into her eyes. Those gray eyes were cold, yet sincere. She knew he was angry but hurt all at the same time. There was a big round wet spot on his shirt were she cried into. They both noticed it and smiled as their eyes met. She extended her neck up so her lips could touch his. She felt a shock wave run down her spine as her and Joe's lips brushed against each other. She was sure he felt it too. His sweet soft lips brought back memories of their first time together. She thought that their first time would be their last, but she was wrong. Joe pulled away from the kiss softly, and opened his eyes to look at her. He spoke softly,

"I don't think we should do this," he replied. She looked disappointed, she wanted him to make this all better. She got up from off the floor where she was sitting between his legs, and stared at him.

"Joe, I think I'm ready to tell you what really happened to me," she replied. Joe looked up her. She helped him off the floor and led him to the couch.

Joe sat on the couch still trying to process what Lexi just told him. She had come clean about everything. About her life, her childhood, everything. He still couldn't believe it. See the story is..

Her father molested Lexi at a young age. Her mother died of cancer when she was 2 years old, so that left her alone with her dad. The molestation would later turn into rape. She had become her own father's sex slave. However, she never told anyone, he had threaten to kill her if she did. The sad thing is she realized she was pregnant when she turned 17, but her father of course took her to have an abortion. That night that she shared with Joe in his car, she felt someone watching her. That person was her dad. He watched from the window of their house. She knew if he saw what was going on between her and Joe he would be furious. It was too late, he saw what he needed too and that night he nearly beat her to death, assuring her she could never see or talk to Joe again, and even transferred her out of Georgia Tech. That was the finally straw for her, so she decided to run away from home. Her father would later commit suicide after the search for her was unsuccessful and she became involved with a man who promised to protect her no matter. He would later get her strung out on drugs, and would later led to prostitution.

"It took me 3 years to get away from him," she replied looking into Joe's eyes. Joe was torn. He couldn't believe all of this had happened too her. Yet she still managed to smile.

"Lexi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for none of this to happen," Joe replied.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's mine," she replied. The tears starting to swell into her eyes.

"Don't say that," he said lifting her chin for her to look at him.

"Yes it is. I brought this on myself," she replied in between tears as she tried not to meet his gaze.

"You listen to me. You are beautiful, smart, and one of the best woman I know. Probably the strongest. I will never let anything happen to you ever again," Joe replied now on the verge of tears himself.

"Joe I know how much you want to mean that but," Lexi replied but was cut off.

"No buts, I mean that. You will never have to cry over another man, you hear me," he said. He kissed her forehead. He wouldn't let another person hurt her again. But sadly, little did he know, he would become the last person to hurt her when it will be all said and done.

* * *

"Please NO," Lexi screamed as she crawled on the floor trying to get away from her attacker. Sammie would then pull of his belt,

"_Don't thank me just yet," he would say before he slapped her across her face with his belt. She felt the hot rubber of the belt burn her skin as this man whipped her and she lied there crying and helpless. He ripped her skirt off of her and he lifted her up against the wall. He tried yanking her jeans off; he wanted to bang her right against that wall. He could feel his cock tighten, but a large sharp pain ran through him as she knead him in his penis. This caused her some time and he huddle over in pain. She attempted to run, but he tackled her down to the ground._

"_Where the fuck you think you're going? Show me some of the things you show Joe," he replied as he gripped his body over her pinning her to the ground. He tried kissing her neck, and then her lips, but she bite his ear. This now making him upset he slapped her across the face. She could taste the salty taste of her own blood on her tongue. He revealed his penis from his boxer as he ripped off her jeans and then her panties. She kicked and screamed loudly,_

"_Get off of me! Please don't do this," she begged. Sammie just smirked her._

"Imagine me as Joe. I'll bet it would make you feel better," as he spat into her face. He grabbed hold of his cock, still holding her down with one hand, and he attempted to shove it inside of her. But before he could enter her, she saw her hero in the doorway..

All Lexi kept hearing was her name being called, but she couldn't open her mouth to speak. It was like her lips were sealed shut. All she could do was make muffling noises. She felt a hand touch her back and stomach but this hand was gently.

"Lexi. Lexi. LEXI," Joe screamed trying to wake her up. It had to be 2:30 in the morning and she just started kicking and punching him upside his head. She had asked him to stay the night, and he accepted. So here they are in his old bedroom, and now she was beating the crap outta him. Her eyes finally popped open as she sat up on the bed. Sweat poured down her forehead, Joe lent over and turned on the lamp next to him, on the side of the bed.

"Lex, are you okay?" Joe asked. She just shook her head yes. The look of panic still on her face. She began to cry again, this time out of fear. Joe got up and grabbed a cool wet towel for her. He wiped off the sweat from her chest and head with it and offered her a bottle of water. She accepted.

"I'm sorry," she replied her voice low.

"What do you keep apologizing for?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"For putting you through this," she said.

"You're not putting me through anything," he replied. Lex just looked down at the floor. She looked up at him, and knew that he cared. She began to realize that she might actually be in love with this man.

"Don't you worry about anything, you hear me? Now get some sleep," he replied. He lifted the covers for her to get back under them and he turned over on his side, he was exhausted.

"Joe," she called his name sweetly from behind him.

"Yeah," he said.

"Can you um, hold me. It's the only way I feel safe," she said. Joe turned over and looked into her eyes. They were dark and sad. She turned back over so that her back was facing Joe. He lent in closer to her resting his arm across her stomach, as he nestled his face into her hair.

"Of course," he whispered. Not long after that they were both fast asleep and they laid there and spooned.

* * *

**Song lyrics are from the song Cry by Tynisha Keli. That song inspired this chapter in a major way, so that's why I decided to add those song lyrics.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! There is still a lot to come of these two. We are just getting starting.**

**Please Review! It would mean, as always a lot to me. And thanks for my loyal readers for these story, I love you guys.**

**Chapter 10 will be up soon!**

**xoxo**


	11. Peaceful Embraces

**Author's Note:_ This is what I consider a fill in chapter. Nothing really big happens in this chapter, but I use it to set up the next few scenes for the next couple of chapters. There will be more of these types of chapters as the story progresses. I didn't want this story to be long, but it looks like it's going to be! I just don't want to miss any details, and I don't want you guys thinking it is rushed._**

**Hope you enjoy. Please Review!**

**This is chapter 10..**

The early morning sunlight shined through the blinds, waking Joe up. He partly opened his eyes. The scent of lavender filled his nose as his face was tangled in curly auburn hair. Lexi lay next to him peacefully asleep. Her small figure cuddled perfectly next to Joe's big and broad body. Her butt was pushed against his torso, and his arm was draped over her stomach. He smothered his face into her neck and her hand rested on her side, slightly lying on top of his on her stomach. They spooned under the covers the entire night, both too comfortable to move. Joe realized how peaceful she looked when she was asleep. Her right eye had a black ring around it. She had a couple of cuts on her cheek, and her lip was slightly swollen. She had bruises on her bare forearm, causing her butter skin complexion to have purple scaring on it. Joe knew she was pretty beat up, but she still looked beautiful. Her lips were parted slightly as soft and quiet snores released from her mouth. Her long eyelashes glistened due to the bright sunlight peaking from behind the window blinds. Joe made sure to sit up softly and quietly, so not to wake her. He walked into the master bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair sat untamed in a ponytail on the top of his head, and he had large bags under his eyes. 'What a night,' he thought to himself. He began searching around for a spare toothbrush. He hadn't stayed in his apartment in so long he forgot where he kept things. He went to the towel closet and removed a washcloth. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he went into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast.

Lexi's eyes opened slightly but she closed them back instantly after the reality of daylight hit them. Her entire body was sore and she had an enormous headache. When she tried sitting up on the bed; placing her back on the headboard, she felt extremely dizzy and light-headed. She looked over at the empty spot next to her where a beautiful man slept the night before. She figured he left, but realized he was still there once she smelt the scent of bacon coming from the other side of the bedroom door that was slightly pushed closed. Lexi felt herself blushing, but instantly stopped. 'I can't have feelings for this man, he has a girlfriend,' she thought to herself. She knew Joe was just being kind, but when she looked into those big beautiful eyes of his, she saw so much more. She saw passion, love, and even lust. 'What does all this mean,' she thought to herself. She slowly stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She now stood in the bathroom mirror. She knew she looked horrible. Her face was so sore that it pained her to even form a smile. Once she brushed her teeth and washed her face, she also made her way out into the kitchen. Joe didn't notice her at first as she stood in the doorway. Lexi was slowly admiring his body. His arms flexing at every movement he made. She quickly snapped out of it, once he spun around and looked at her. He gave a soft smile.

"Good morning. You hungry? I made breakfast," he said holding up a plate full of bacon, eggs and golden brown hash browns. She just nodded her head yes. At every movement she made, her body ached. Joe noticed her limping, so he grabbed her arm, threw it over his shoulder, and helped her sit down at the kitchen table, which sat over in the far corner of the kitchen.

"You going to be okay?" he asked sincerely, placing a plate of food in front of her.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. So quietly Joe barely heard her. Joe took his seat across from her at the table and started eating his food instantly. They both sat in silence. Joe realized Lexi wasn't really touching the food, and he knew it wasn't because it taste bad. He planned to take her back to the hospital right after breakfast to get her checked out. The sad thing is the night before in his police report; he didn't include the attempted rape scene. He just simply said he got into a fight with Sammie. He didn't want Lexi to go through the bitterness of having to testifying against Sammie. It would break her more then she was already broken. This was Sammie third strike anyway; he was bound to be in jail for a while. Right? Joe was brought back from his thoughts to reality at the sound of Lexi small voice.

"Joe," she said swallowing hard.

"Yeah Lex?" he replied stuffing a big fork full of his food into his mouth.

"About last night.." she said but Joe cut her off.

"Don't worry about anything. I know you are still pretty shaken up by the scene. But there is NOTHING to worry about. I'm here now," he replied.

"For how long Joe?" she snapped, her voice still low. This caught him off guard.

"Forever, if need be," he replied.

"Listen to me Joey. I know you want me to believe everything is going to be okay. But you and I both know, that's not true," she replied leaning forward in her seat. Joe looked down into his lap. He knew she was telling the truth. But he honestly wanted to be there for her forever.

"What do you mean? Why won't it be," he asked. She now was looking down into her lap. She took a deep breath. She had to tell him the truth. How she really felt.

"Joe. There's something I have to tell you.." she said but was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone in the pocket of his sweatpants. Joe looked down at his phone with disappointment. He really wanted to know what it is she had to tell him. He considered not answering it, but the name signaling the person of the incoming call, made him answer it.

"Let me take this. I'll be right back," he said getting up from the table and then walking into the bedroom. Lexi sat there sadly as she nervously sat on her hands.

Joe walked into his bedroom, his ringing cell phone still in hand. He cracked the bedroom door a little and then took a deep breath. He finally answered his phone.

"Hello," Joe replied. The husky voice that would reply sent a chill down Joe's spine.

"Well hello son," Joe's father, Sika replied.

"Hey dad," Joe replied.

"You must have forgotten about your old folks. Your mother and me haven't heard from you since your birthday. What's been going on?" Sika asked. No matter how old Joe got, his father would always intimidate him. But most importantly, he respected him. He was one of the greatest men to lace a pair of boots, along with his uncle, and the many other wrestling legends in his family.

"Nah dad, of course not. Things have been pretty crazy," Joe replied smiling.

"Oh really? How crazy can it be?" Sika asked concerned.

"I can't even being to explain," Joe said running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, we'll talk about it when you're ready. But son, I hope you are still coming for your mother's and I wedding anniversary party. You know it will be 40 years," Sika replied. Joe could tell his father was smiling.

"Of course not pop, I wouldn't miss it for the world," he lied. He'll admit, he did forget. Things have been so dysfunctional in his life as of late, he didn't have room to remember.

"Alright, now. I hope to see you and the pretty girlfriend of yours. What's her name again?" Sika asked trying to remember.

"Jessica," Joe replied.

"Yeah Jessica! That's what it is," Sika replied. Joe couldn't help but smile at his father's lack of memory.

"Um dad. Me and Jess sorta broke up for the time being," Joe replied.

"Oh. Well that's sad. So I guess you're coming alone?" Sika asked. Joe started pacing the floor. He was nervous at his father's reaction. He peeked out the door to see Lexi still sitting there finishing her food. She never noticed Joe looking at her.

"Not exactly," Joe said.

"Well damn son. You sure move on fast. I told not to be going around breaking these young girl's hearts. You treat a woman with respect," Sika replied.

"No dad. It's not like that. I'm not bringing my new girlfriend. I don't even have one. Just an old friend," Joe replied chuckling.

"Oh really. Well who is she? Have me or your mother ever met her?" Sika asked. Joe took a deep breath.

"No not quite. Dad do you remember the girl who tutored me freshman year?" Joe asked his father.

"Oh yeah. I remember you use to talk about her. I swore you had fallen in love with her. You just went on for days. Alexis this and Alexis that.." Sika replied. Joe just smiled at his father's response.

"How could you remember her name but not Jessica?" Joe asked.

"Cause you talked my head off about her that's why. You hardly mention Jessica," Sika replied. Joe just rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah well. I'm bringing her. She would love to meet you," Joe replied remembering Lexi admitting to be a huge fan of her father.

"Well I wonder why we never met her before," Sika said.

"She was sort of shy," Joe said.

"Well she doesn't seem that shy anymore if she wants to met me now,' Sika replied. Joe didn't have a comeback for his father.

"You're right," Joe said.

"I always am," Sika said smiling.

"Yes you are," Joe said.

"Alright. So I'll see you and Alexis in 2 weeks. Don't forget," Sika said.

"I won't pops," Joe said.

"Okay. And don't forget to call your old man now and then. Let me know whats going on with you. You sound like you stressing over something," Sika replied. 'You have no idea,' Joe thought to himself.

"We'll talk dad. I gotta go. Love ya," Joe replied.

"Love you too son. I'll see you soon," Sika replied and then hung up the phone. Joe plopped on the edge of his bed, still staring at the phone. Did he really just invite Lexi to meet his family? Jessica was the only woman he brought around his family. This would be an interesting experience.

Joe walked back in the kitchen to find Lexi at the kitchen sink, washing dishes. He had completely forgotten what it was she had to tell him. And she forced herself to. Her back was facing him, so he attempted to sneak up behind her without being noticed. He quietly walked behind her, and placed his chin on her shoulder. She adjusted her neck to look at him. He lifted his eyes to meet her glare. They both smiled.

"So I got some good news," he said. She turned off the faucet of running water and turned to look at him.

"I could tell. What is it?" she asked.

"Well.." he replied walking out the kitchen. She followed close behind.

"Well what?" she asked.

"Okay. So my parents are celebrating their 40th wedding anniversary. They invited us down for the party," he replied. Lexi stopped. They invited "us" she thought.

"Us?" she asked confused.

"Yeah us. See they remembered you tutoring me," Joe replied.

"But I never met them before," she replied.

"So," Joe replied shrugging his shoulders and plopping down on the couch.

"So? They don't know me," she said.

"And that doesn't matter. They know you are a good friend of mine. If you're a friend of mine, you're a friend of theirs. That's just how my family works," Joe said turning on the television with the remote. Lexi had to admit she was nervous and scared.

"But what about Jessica," she said. Her voice now low.

"What about her?" Joe asked never looking at Lexi. She sat on the arm of the sofa.

"She IS your girlfriend," Lexi replied. Joe just took a deep breath.

"Me and Jess broke up, okay! We had a fight at her parents, and I left. That's why I was back so early, if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't have been able to stop ..," Joe was going to finish his sentence but noticed the tears in Lexi's eyes swelling.

" Um Lex. I'm sorry,' Joe said looking down in shame.

'Come here," he said pulling her down off the arm of the sofa and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes at the feel of his touch as a teardrop fell down her face. She sat next to Joe on the couch. Both of her legs were draped on the sofa, as he sat up straight on the seat. He laid his hand on her thigh as she placed hers on top of his. She rested her head on Joe's shoulder, and he rested his head on top of hers. While in his arms, she had no worry in the world. They both sat cuddled on the sofa for the rest of the day watching television. Just happy to be in each other's embrace.

* * *

**Please Review! It would mean everything to me. By the way thanks to the people who have. I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks a lot for reading.**

**Chapter 11 and 12 will hopefully be up in the next week or so.**

**xoxo**


	12. Pride and Envy

**Author's Note: _Okay guys. I have been working hard on these next couple of chapters. I'm giving you guys a handful so I hope you enjoy._**

**_Merry Christmas_**

**Here's Chapter 11:**

Joe was now spending most of his time in his old apartment with Lexi. He hadn't talked to Jessica in over a week. He knew the time would come he would have to talk to her, but he hoped that time wouldn't come soon. He would occasionally stop by their old apartment to get clothes, hoping for Jessica to not be there. And she wasn't. Lexi face had healed up completely, and she finished her classes. She even got the job, but she wouldn't start until they came back from his parents, which they were going to be leaving for in a couple of days. Joe had to admit, he was nervous about Lexi meeting his parents. And he knew he would eventually have too come clean to his parents about what was going on. They were good at picking up on weather or not he was lying or keeping a secret.

Joe was sitting in the living room playing video games on his x-box 360, when he heard Lexi come out the bedroom. Now in the middle of the summer, Lexi was wearing a hot pink halter floor length maxi dress. The halter tied behind her neck and had a deep V-neck in the front. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail at the middle of the back of her head. She had on a long chain that stopped right under her boob around her neck with a huge heart pendent at the end of it. She wore gold flat t-strap thong sandals with nude color painted toenails. Her fingernails matched perfectly. She wore a red "I am proud to be drug free" wristband on her right arm, and a small gold bracelet on the left. Joe found himself staring. He had to admit, she looked beautiful. Even without makeup she still looked to prefect. He started to smile to himself once he paused his NFL 2k game.

"Well, where are you going looking all beautiful?" asked Joe walking towards Lexi who was sitting at the kitchen counter on the bar stool packing up her purse. She just blushed at Joe.

"Actually, was going to have me a me day. It's been along time since I've been out to have a day to myself," she admitted. Joe was surprised at how she had taken the whole situation with Sammie. She did cry the first couple of days, but she quickly got over it. He didn't know how she does it.

"Oh really. What exactly do you have in mind?" Joe asked.

"Well I wanted to get a tattoo. Maybe do some shopping, grab some lunch," she replied.

"A tattoo?" asked Joe confused.

"Yeah. I promised myself I would get a few to symbolize something once something meaningful came of my life," she said never looking up at him as she stuffed things into her purse. Joe was surprised.

"You don't look like the tattoo type," he replied.

"So what. I'm going to get one anyway," she said standing up and throwing her shoulder purse over her head.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me," Joe said chuckling.

"Would you care to join me?" she asked. Joe just shrugged his shoulders. He slipped on his black sneakers. He was wearing gray cargo shorts and a navy blue short sleeve shirt. Lexi grabbed her round-framed sunglasses; Joe grabbed his square framed ones, as they followed each other out the door.

* * *

Joe and Lexi arrived in Pensacola early in the afternoon that Friday before the party. Lexi did keep her word and got her tattoo. She got Japanese kanji that reads "Good luck and happiness, Strength, The Will to win, and Believe," going down her inner left ankle. Joe had to admit, she took the pain like a champ. Only flinching in pain twice, while the tattoo artist was near the foot. Joe rented a car from the airport and started making his way to his childhood home. Upon arriving, Joe looked over at Lexi who sat biting at her short now pink fingernails. She wore a black and white tribal jumpsuit and a neon yellow cloth belt around the waist with gladiator sandals with toenails to match her fingernails. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head, and she wore large hoop earrings. She matched Joe's gray t-shirt and gray sweat shorts. Joe knew she was nervous.

"You okay?" he asked, not really taking his eyes off the road. She nodded her head yes. He pulled her hand away from her mouth and placed it into her lap. He held her small hands into his free hand, while the other never left the steering wheel.

"Listen. You have nothing to worry about. My family will love you, okay," Joe said slightly looking at her. He locked his fingers into hers and kissed her knuckles.

"It's not that Joe. I am afraid at how I will react. I never met a man's family before. Not even Danny's," she said referring to her abusive ex. Joe pulled into his parent's driveway.

"Lex. There is nothing for you to worry about. I'm not Danny. You have nothing to be afraid of. You will be fine. Come on," he said. He turned off the engine, got the bags from the trunk and then held Lexi's hand into his as they walked together up the driveway and into the Anaoi residence.

"Knock knock," Joe said slowly turning the knob of the front door, which he was, sure would be unlocked. He spotted his three sisters, and his mother all sitting in the kitchen.

"JOE," they all shouted in unison once they saw him. The ladies ran into his embrace as he dropped the bags and reached out his arms to them.

"I miss you son," his mother said kissing him on the cheek. Lexi couldn't help but smile as she stood off to the side. Joe started conversing with his loved ones as his father walked into the room followed behind a young man that Joe didn't recognize.

"Hey there son," Sika replied extending his hand to his son. Joe accepted and his father pulled him into a hug.

"Hey dad," Joe replied while in his father's embrace.

"Damn son, you looking heavy, what are you 275 now?" Sika asked.

"Nah pops, I'm at least 305 now," Joe replied.

"Well damn son. I see you been eating well," Sika responded.

"Nah dad, just pure muscle," Joe replied. His family all laughed in unison. Sika noticed Lexi off to the side smiling.

"And who is this pretty lady? Let me guess. Alexis?" he replied.

"Hi Mr. Anaoi. Nice to meet you," she replied extending her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please call me Leati," he replied giving her a big hug referring her to call him by his real name. She was surprised at his embrace, but she hugged him back.

"Oh by the way. This is my wife Tricia, my daughters Nessa, Mya, and Summer," he replied going down the line of family members. Lexi went down the line extending her hand for handshakes.

"Nice to meet you guys," she said smiling. Joe placed his arm over her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"Do you mind if we call you Lexi. We give out nicknames around here," Joe's mother asked.

"Oh no of course not. I go by Lexi anyway, it's fine," she replied with her same painted on smile.

"Oh this guy standing back here in the shadows is Luke, he's Nessa's boyfriend," Sika replied referring to the guy standing behind him.

"Nice to meet you," Luke replied shaking Lexi's hand. She just smiled. Nessa grabbed his arm and smiled at Lexi.

"I love your outfit," she said to Lexi. Lexi smiled.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Well Joe, you take these bags upstairs, and then come join us in the backyard. Lexi I made up the guest bedroom for you and Joe you can sleep in your old room," Tricia said smiling. Joe and Lexi just cut eyes at each other. They both knew that they were only referred to as friends. Joe was sure his parents wouldn't be okay with them sleeping in the same bed.

"Sure mom," Joe replied. He cut his eye at Lexi signaling her to follow him upstairs.

"Lexi, you care for something to eat or drink?" asked Mya.

"No thank you. I have to get something out of my suitcase. Then I'll be down to join you guys," Lexi replied.

"Okay honey," Tricia said as she made her way into the kitchen. The others followed.

Now upstairs Joe showed Lexi where the guest bedroom was. Which was right across from Joe's old room. Lexi found herself admiring all the photos that lined the hallway walls. She saw the likes of The Wild Samoans, Peter Maivia, The Rock, Rikishi, Yokozuna, and other wrestling greats on the walls. She also noticed the huge family portrait at the end of the hall, along with a glass case full of trophies, medals, and plaques. Lexi figured they belonged to many of Joe's family members, including him. She sat her suitcase on top of the bed and sat down next to it. Joe stood in the doorway.

"See I told you, my family loves you," Joe replied with a huge smile on his face. Lexi just smiled at him. She had to admit, they were the nicest people she met in a long time and she only knew them for 5 minutes. No wonder Joe was such a sweetheart. She stood up from the bed, and walked pass Joe, who followed her. He grabbed her softly before she walked down the stairs. He turned her so that they were face to face.

"Thank you," he said his voice low. He pressed his forehead against her and stared into her hazel eyes. She didn't know what exactly he was thanking her for, but she played it off.

"You welcome," she whispered closing her eyes. He kissed her forehead, and then led her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Joe and Lexi walked down into the backyard where his family was waiting. They were already in preparation for the big party that was going to take place the next night. The backyard expanded for an acre with a clear view of the lakefront ahead. There was a swimming pool that sat right off the patio, with beautiful lawn tables and chairs. On the other side of the pool were two huge white tents set up that would connect into one. The tents were as tall as the huge two-story house they lived in. There were lounge chairs and furniture spaced out along the yard. There were at least 30 workers putting together tables, setting up lights that would scale the inner and outer layers of the tents, and connecting wires from the stage to the DJ booth that sat under the tent. Lexi could tell that his family goes all out for extravagant events. The hot Florida summer air left Lexi's arms and forehead moist. Joe grabbed her moist palm into his hand as they walked down the patio steps and towards his mother who stood next to a slim blonde woman who held a clipboard in her hand.

"Hi my loves, this is Toni Stevens. Our party planner," Joe's mother replied with a smile. Toni never really looked up from the clipboard, just lightly smiled and excused herself for the three of them.

"Well she seems busy," Joe said with a smirk.

"Well if you were playing an event for 125 people, you would be busy too," replied Tricia.

"Oh wow. You guys have a big family," Lexi said in awe. She never had been apart of something so loving.

"Oh yes honey, we do have plenty. But this is also friends we adopted along the way," Tricia replied.

"I see. Thanks so much for inviting me," Lexi replied.

"No problem honey. If you're a friend of one of us, you are a friend of us all. May you excuse me; I have some more stuff to do before tomorrow night. If you need anything, help yourself. Joe show some manners and show this young lady around," Tricia replied. She playfully slapped her son across the head and walked away from the duo. Joe wrapped his arm around Lexi's shoulder and motioned her to follow him. She wrapped her small arm around his waist.

"Come. I wanna show you something," he said. He led her to the left side of the house. There was a small abandoned wooden warehouse that sat between a forest of huge palm trees. Confusion came across Lexi face and Joe noticed her facial expression. She was surprised to see that such a beautiful house would have an abandoned warehouse attached.

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent chills and made the hairs on her back stand at attention. He removed his arm from around her shoulder and slide opened the heavy warehouse door. He flicked on the light of the warehouse and Lexi was amazed at what she saw. There was a small wrestling ring sitting in the middle of the floor. Along the walls were tools, but what really caught her attention was the amount of photos that laced the walls. She spun around admiring her surroundings. It was junky inside with old boxes and bins that scaled the outer walls of the warehouse, but Lexi completely ignored it.

"Wow Joey, this is amazing," she replied in awe. Joe smiled at her reaction.

"You really think so?" he asked. He crossed his broad arms across his chest, biting fiercely at his bottom lip.

"Yeah. This is incredible," she said looking at him.

"I'm glad you think so. Many kids grew up with swings and swimming pools in their backyards. I grew up with a wrestling ring," he replied with a smirk.

"So is this like a hidden treasure," she asked.

"Something like that I guess you can say. Hardly anybody comes back here. My parents got the house renovated a couple of years back. They decided to keep the warehouse. It means something special, you know. I guess you could say it's apart of our family. Many of us came back here to practice and play around. Hell, many even got their start here. Right here, in this old warehouse," he replied. Lexi could see the happiness in his eyes, but it seemed to have faded a little.

"Did you?" she asked, her voice low.

"Did I what?" he asked

"Were you back here trying to wrestling?" she asked. She walked up to him and stood next to him. He was lent on a barrel that sat next to the door.

"Of course I did," he replied. Lexi walked over to the ring and started to climb inside.

"What are doing?" he asked.

"Come Joe," she replied bending down and stepping inside the ring. Joe stood there. Joe noticed her dimples from the dim light that shined above her head.

"I think you should get down. I don't want you to get hurt," he stated concerned.

"Oh come on. When was the last time you were even in this ring?" she replied. She did have a point. Joe hadn't stepped foot into that ring in years. He finally stepped up and into the ring, joining Lexi under the dim light.

"You are something else, you know that," he replied stepping inside.

"Yeah yeah. I got you in here didn't I?' she replied. Joe lent against the top rope.

"Wrestle me," she replied. Joe looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" he asked.

"Wrestle me. Show me what you got," she replied with confidence.

"You don't want none of this," he replied waving her off.

"Oh really. Well then show me what you got," she said. She walked over to him shoving him in his chest. He didn't budge. She turned her back to him. But without noticed he wrapped his huge arms around her waist and lifted up into the air above his head. He tossed her over his shoulder, with her face facing the ground and her legs and butt up in the air.

"Put me down!" she yelled and giggled.

"Not until you say sorry," he replied still holding her up in the air.

"No, put me down Joey," she yelled. She could feel the tears falling from her eyes from the amount of laughter.

"Nope, say please," he replied back.

"Please," she said.

"I don't hear you. You better scream it," he replied. He was now walking around the ring as he carried her with ease.

"PLEASEE," she screamed. And just like that Joe placed her down back on her feet. She stood with her arms across her chest as she screwed up her face into a pout.

"Aw, somebody looks mad," he teased. He turned her back towards him, still pouting, arms crossed. Joe just chuckled. He creeped up behind her and placed his chin on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. He softly kissed her cheek. Lexi could feel a smile crossing her face.

"Are you really?" she asked with a smirk.

"I am," he replied.

"Prove it," she replied with an evil scowl on her pretty cream face.

"Um, so what do you have in mind," he replied seductively. Lexi turned around; they were now face to face. The hot scent of peppermint bounced from the rim of Lexi's bottom lip and into Joe's nose. She wrapped her small fingers and locked them at the nap of his neck. His broad arms wrapped around her tiny waist, the fuse of hazel and gray seemed to stop both of them in time as they glared into each other's eyes. They both knew what would come next, but instead of pulling out of their embrace, they just stood there under the dim lighting of the musky warehouse. The heat between the two jolted like electricity through both of their bodies. They slightly closed their eyes, and lent in for a kiss. Their lips lightly brushed against each other, but they both were signaled out of their fury for intimacy at the knocking on the wooden warehouse door. The clearing of a throat brought back reality. Joe opened his eyes in disappointed. He wasn't sure how much longer he could resist her. She made his blood boil with anxiety. He wanted her; he wanted her badly. The sound of his sister's voice brought a sense of anger that jolted from Joe's veins. But he managed to take a deep breath to release it.

"Uh um. Joe, dad is looking for you," his sister Summer replied. Lexi noticed the look of annoyance in his face. She removed her hands from around his neck, and started to smooth out the invisible wrinkles on her jumpsuit.

"Tell him I'll be right there," he replied. He gave Lexi a fake smile, but noticed her small laughter. A look of resentment crossed his face, but he knew not to keep his father waiting. He walked backwards slowly still facing Lexi until he was out of the warehouse. He spun right around, looking his sister in the eyes. Her attention turned to Lexi who was also smiling.

"Hey Lexi, would you like to come with us shopping. We have to pick up some outfits for the party tomorrow. Maybe grab some lunch, you wanna join us?" Summer asked. Lexi was surprised that she was asking her, but she wouldn't dare refuse.

"Yeah sure," Lexi replied.

"Well come on girl. Let's go," she replied. Lexi walked over to Joe's sister. Summer locked her arm into Lexi's as they shut the warehouse door, and headed back into the house. Lexi felt a usual feeling she never felt before. This feeling was acceptance.

She walked back inside excited to tell Joe that his sisters invited her out to lunch. She spotted Joe and called his name. He was carrying two big boxes full of glass.

"Joe," she said. He spun around at the sound of his name being called.

"Yeah?" he asked. He placed the box down gently on the floor.

"I'm going shopping with your sisters. I'll be back later," she replied.

"For what?" he replied with too much aggression in his voice for Lexi's liking. She could sense he had an attitude.

"What's you're problem?" she asked now with an attitude of her own.

"Nothing. I thought WE were just going to hang out. Just me and you," he replied.

"Really? And do what," she asked sarcastically.

"You know what. Do what you want. I'm done," he replied. She felt the tears swell in her eyes. She couldn't understand where this attitude of his was coming from, but she didn't like it; not one bit.

"Whatever Joe. I don't know what your problem is, but you deal with it. I'm out. I'll be back later. Don't wait up," she snapped and slammed the door behind her. She was in a bit of a good mood, but now she was pissed off. Joe had to admit, he was jealous. He was mad his sister interrupted his moment with her and on top of that, she was leaving to hang out with them. He had to shake his frustrations. He was taking them out on the wrong person. He had to get it together, before it was too late.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**On to chapter 12..**


	13. Desperate Measures

**Here's Chapter 12..**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lexi and Joe's sisters didn't get in from shopping until late that night. She came back with at least 5 shopping bags full of stuff. Joe was hoping she wasn't still upset with him. It was now the morning of the party, and everyone in the house was overwhelmed. Joe's parents were up early and were starting on breakfast. Joe and Lexi were now the last two to make it downstairs. After Joe quickly washed up he peeked his head across the hall, hoping Lexi was up and ready to head downstairs. He lightly tapped on her door. She swung it open. She stood in front of him in a thin white sweatshirt that reads the letters LOVE in bold peach letters. A pair of black yoga pants and bright peach Nike running sneakers. She looked like she had a day at the gym. Her curly hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Going somewhere?" asked Joe with a smirk.

"No not really," she replied. She sat on the edge of her bed, and zipped up her suitcase.

"You look like you're going to the gym," he replied still lent in the doorway.

"Actually I'm just coming back from my morning jog.' She had a glowering look on her face. He knew she was still angry.

'Just blowing off some steam," she replied with a scowl.

"You went out earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah I did,' she said. She wiped her face one last time with her towel and exited the room, walking past Joe. He followed close behind.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked snatching her arm.

"What do you mean," she asked. She looked at Joe confused.

"You didn't tell me you were going," he responded.

"So what I have tell you every where I go now? I'm not your girlfriend nor your child," she responded. She was right. She was neither. Joe decided to walk away from her. He knew the only way for her to stop being angry with her, he had to leave her alone. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, Lexi followed.

They didn't talk to each other for the remainder of the day. Sika noticed the tension between the two. Before guests started to arrive, Sika decided to have a much-needed talk with his son. He called Joe into the kitchen to join him at the dining room table. Joe heard his father and came into the kitchen. From the look on Sika's face, Joe knew is father was serious. He joined him at the kitchen table.

"Yeah pops," Joe said.

"We need to talk son,' Sika replied. Joe just nodded his head.

'Now I don't know what happened between you and Lexi. I don't even know what's going on with you two, but what I do know is you're not being honest with yourself," his father replied. Joe knew it was time to come clean with his father.

"I know dad. I messed up," Joe replied.

"Oh really? What happened," Sika asked. Joe took a deep breath.

"I've fallen in love," he replied.

"Well son, how is that a bad thing?" Sika replied.

"Its not. I just don't know how to tell Lexi. She's so angry with me right now," Joe replied. He didn't want to cry in front of his father, but the hot steam of tears started to swell into his eyes.

"How about, telling her. Is she the one you're in love with," Sika asked.

"Yes," Joe said looking down into his lap

"Okay then. Do it the old fashion way. It worked for your mother and I. And look, we have been married for 40 years," Sika replied. Joe knew his dad was right.

"How do I make this right dad?" Joe asked.

"I don't know son. It's your life. You make it right, based on how you feel. If you love her, the way you say you do, then everything will fall into place," Sika said. He stood up from the table. He patted his son on the shoulder and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Joe there with his thoughts.

* * *

It was now an hour before actually guest would arrive, and the house was already full. Matt aka Rosey had arrived with his wife and kids. His cousin Rikishi was now there with his family; still no sign of Lexi. He figured she was still locked upstairs inside her bedroom. He was now wearing black slacks, and a white button down that he tucked into his slacks. He wore black dress shoes. His hair was slick back into a ponytail at the back of his head. He noticed Mya coming down the stairs and he met her midway.

"Maya, have you seen Lexi?" he asked. Maya looked up from her cell phone. She was fully dressed and ready for tonight's event.

"Uh yeah. She's in her room getting ready," Maya said. She stepped off the steps and headed pass her brother. He figured not to bother Lexi, she would come around when she felt like it, and he just hoped it would be soon.

Almost an hour into the party, there was still no sigh of Lexi. He was becoming impatient. He headed out of the backyard where the party was taking place and headed towards the stairs inside the foyer. However, who he spotted coming through the front door, made anger pour from his veins. Jessica opened the front door slowly. She was laced in a gold sequined cocktail dress. It had spaghetti straps with reflective round sequins in variegated shades. Her blonde hair was pinned up onto her head. She had a small gold clutch in hand with heels to match. The back of the dress was low cut. Joe was surprised to see her 'what the hell was she doing here,' he thought to himself.

"Well hello Joe," she replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Your mother invited me. Listen we need to talk," she replied stepping towards him. He moved out of her reach so she couldn't touch him.

"No we have nothing to talk about," he replied.

"Joe can you just hear me out. I wanna apologize about what happe.." she replied but she stopped, her eyes motioning to the top of the stairs. Joe followed her eyes. He felt like he was going to swallow his tongue at the sight of Lexi. She stood frozen at the top of the staircase. He had to admit she looked stunning. She was wearing a sheer cobalt blue lipsy one-shoulder swing sleeve dress. She wore beautiful nude color open toe pumps that had silver and gold bejewels on them. Her calves were nicely curved, as she stood tall in her 5-inch heels. Her curly hair was draped and pinned onto her left shoulder. Her beautiful long thick legs were highly noticed by Joe. He licked his lips. The sound of mother's voice took him out of his daze.

"Oh Jessica. So glad you can make it. You look beautiful," Tricia replied.

"Thank you. And thanks for inviting me, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jessica replied embracing Pat into a hug. Pat looked up the stairs and noticed Lexi's frozen body.

"Oh Lexi baby. You look absolutely stunning," she replied with a smile. Joe still stood there dumbfounded. Lexi began making her way downstairs.

"Well Jessica. The whole family is here. Just make yourself at home, now come," Tricia replied. Jessica led the way out the room. Before Tricia could follow, Joe grabbed his mother's hand.

"Ma, what is she doing here?' Joe asked through clenched teeth. Tricia saw the rage in her son's eyes.

"Joe, stop being like that. I invited her before I knew you guys broke up," she replied whispering in his ear.

'Now stop being a stiff, and come join us. Your family is dying to see you and meet this beautiful woman here. So come on," Tricia replied referring to Lexi. He just nodded his head yes. There was no point in arguing with his mother. Lexi walked right past him, never looking at him. Joe just threw his arms in the air. He just couldn't catch a break to save his life. He shook his head, and made his way back towards the party. He could tell this would be a long night.

The party was now in full affect. Everyone seemed to be laughing and having a good time, everyone except Joe. He was miserable. The person he wanted to embrace was not even talking to him, and the last person he wanted to see was doing everything to get his attention. Joe mostly stood off to the side while the party was going on. There was a wooden dance floor in the center. There were chairs and tables' set up that scaled the walls of the tents on the left side. And then lounge chairs on the right. The bar and buffet table was across the tent and it faced the stage and DJ booth, that was on the other side of the tent. He mostly mingled and talked with relatives, but he mostly kept to himself. The worst thing happened when a slow song came on and everyone got partnered up. He looked over towards the buffet where he spotted Lexi. She had a glass in her hand full of sparkling cider. He wanted to go over and grab her, but was stopped in his tracks by his cousin Jon.

Meanwhile..

"Lexi right?" asked Jon. Lexi turned and noticed he was standing behind her. She had to admit she was miserable. She wanted to be with Joe so badly, but she knew they weren't talking at the moment

"Yeah," she replied.

"I just got to say you clean up well. You look very beautiful," he said with a chuckle. He shined his pearly whites at her. She had to admit what he said was funny; she did know what he was referring too.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself," she replied. She cut her eye over to Joe who was standing off to the side while burning a hole in head.

"Well thank you. You and Joe together?" he asked. He also noticed Joe's rage from across the room.

"No just friends," she said. The word "friends" infuriated her.

"Well can I have this dance, as a friend," he asked with a smile. She blushed and nodded her head yes. She grabbed his extended hand as he led the way onto to the dance floor.

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

Joe witnessed the whole scene. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he knew he asked her to dance and she accepted. This angered Joe. 'Is she doing this to make me jealous,' he thought. He watched the two of them glide along the floor slowly and passionately. Jon rested his hand on the small of her back, as she rested hers around his waist. Their arms were extended, as he cupped her small palm into his hand.

_And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_At last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clovers_

They seemed to be enjoying each other's company. They lightly smiled at each other and often times giggled. 'What if they are laughing at me,' Joe thought. Lexi was really getting the best him.

The night I looked at you

_I found a dream_

_That I could speak too_

_I dream that I can call my own_

_I found the thrill_

_To press my cheek too_

_A thrill I never felt_

_Oh yeah yeah_

A small soft voice caught Joe's attention.

"May I have this dance," Jessica asked. Joe was hesitant, but he figured two could play at this game. He grabbed Jessica's hand, and led her to the dance floor. He rested his hand in the middle of her back, her hand was around his waist, and their free hands were cupped together. Jessica lightly rested her head into his chest.

"Joe, I am really sorry,' she whispered. Joe just looked down at her.

'I know you probably won't ever want to talk to me again, but I love you. I just never thought a man could love the way my dad did. I guess I was scared," she said. She looked up into Joe's face.

"You wouldn't let me love you," he replied looking into her big brown eyes.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I didn't realize it until you left," she said. Joe was shock. He didn't expect Jessica to be this apologetic. Honestly, he did still love her. But it wasn't as strong as what he felt for Lexi. He didn't just love Lex; he was IN love with her. He wasn't sure if he could still love Jessica back. Joe was now so confused. He loved two women, and sadly, both of those women loved him back.

_You smile_

_You smile_

_Oh then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine_

_At last_

The song had now ended, and everyone was starting to part ways. Joe let go of Jessica. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. He felt like a total ass. He knew he had to make things right, before things would start to blow up into his face. Meanwhile..

Lexi did see Joe dancing with Jessica. At first she did feel the anger pouring from her veins, but she turned her attention to Jon. She realized he was a really nice guy, and he kept her laughing and smiling the entire time. Plus, he smelled so good.

"You know. To only be friends, you guys seem to really be grilling each other," Jon whispered in her ear.

"What? No. I'm not grilling anybody," she replied nervously. Jon now looked her in the eyes.

"Don't lie. It's obvious you guys like each other. You both seem to have a problem with each other dancing with another person," Jon replied.

"Joe is not my concern. He is a big boy. He'll get over it," she replied.

"Ouch. That was mean. I thought you said you guys were friends," he said.

"We are," she said.

"Well then this is the most dysfunctional friendship I have ever seen," Jon said. This made Lexi laugh. He was telling the truth. This was a dysfunctional friendship. The song would end, and Jon pulled away slowly from Lexi. He was now holding both of her hands into his.

"Thanks for the dance Jon. I really appreciated it. Nice moves by the way," she said letting go of his hands.

"No problem. The pleasure is all mines. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening," he said. He spun on his heels and walked away, but not before looking back at Lexi and smiling. A husky voice would grab her attention.

"Had fun with your little boyfriend?" Joe asked irately.

"Whatever Joe. He is not my boyfriend," Lexi said trying to walk away but Joe grabbed her arm.

"It didn't look like that me," he said.

"Let me go, you're hurting me," Lexi replied. Joe let her wrist go. Joe took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to say something, but his mother's voice stopped him.

"Oh you guys. I need a picture of you two. Come now get together,' she said. Neither one of them looked like they were in the mood for a photo, but they took one anyway.

'Ok you two, say cheese," Tricia said with camera in hand. Joe surprised Lexi when he playfully kissed her cheek. She couldn't help but smile. Once the photo was taken, Lexi smile disappeared and Joe pulled away.

'You two look so happy," Tricia replied. They both lent in to look at the photo taken by her digital camera. They had to admit they did look so happy. To be so angry with each other at this point, it surely didn't show.

* * *

**I'm on a roll!**

**Lyrics from At Last by Etta James. Chapter inspired by the song "Desperate Measures" by one of my favorite bands Marianas Trench.**

**On to Chapter 13..**


	14. At last

**Author's Note:_ One of my favorite chapters to write._**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Here's Chapter 13:**

* * *

Throughout the rest of the party, Joe and Lexi avoided each other. He also avoided Jessica too. He just wanted to not have to think about his problems. He spent the rest of the evening at the bar. Joe wasn't much of a drinker, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. It was around 2:30 in the morning, when guest started to disband. Jessica was one of the first to leave, but not before saying her goodbyes. She tapped Joe on the shoulder; he spun around in his stool chair, with a confused look on his face.

"Joe. I just wanted to say goodnight. Maybe we can talk some more another time," she turned on her heels and left the party. Joe just nodded his head yes. He was pretty drunk at this point. Joe hadn't seen Lexi no more after they took the photo; she just walked away from him and went back into the house. Once the very last guest was gone, Joe stumbled his way upstairs to his bedroom. He stopped in front of Lexi's door and sat on the floor in front of it. He unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt, and pulled it out from tucked into his pants. He released the elastic from his head, leaving his hair loose and wild on his head. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and decided to text Lexi. He hoped she was inside her room, but he didn't hear any movement going on, on the other side of the door.

**I'm sorry :( ** He waited a minute before she replied back.

**You don't mean that. **She replied back

Yes I do. He text back.

**I don't believe you. ** She replied. Joe knew he had to try a different approach.

**Would you believe me if I said I love you? **He waited for her to reply but she didn't.

**?. **He sent without any response.

**I do love you. I'm not leaving till you open the door. **He sent her. She didn't text him back, but she did open the door. This caught Joe off guard being that his back was against the door. He stood up on his feet quickly. He looked her in the eyes. The tears were starting to form.

"Joe, there is something I have to tell you. I love yo.." Lexi said but was stopped by Joe. He forced his lips onto hers with passion. He knew what she had to say, but she didn't even have to say it. At first Lexi held her body tense, but she relaxed once she let Joe's hot tongue enter her mouth as he slowly pushed her inside, and closed the door with his foot. While still exploring each other's mouth, Joe pressed her body against the closed door. The wood of the door was cold to the touch against Lexi's skin, even through her shirt, but the hotness of Joe's huge body against hers brought warmth. Now wearing shorts and a t-shirt, Joe forceful pinned her wrist against the door. She felt his breath stop and something deep inside her bloomed with confidence. Joe pushed his pelvis into her; she could feel his bulging erection pressing onto her belly.

"I love you Joe and I want you bad," she whispered in a voice she didn't even recognized as her own. He looked into her eyes, and gave a seductive smirk, nearly making Lexi melt. He swiftly lifted her up in one arm. She wrapped her long thick legs around his waist, and he lightly placed her down onto the bed. He nippled at her bottom lip; the taste of Hennessey still lingered on her tongue. She arched against him, tangling her fingers into his head. From her lips he licked and sucked at her jaw line, making his way to the sweet spot on her neck. The sound of her moaning jolted down to his cock that was completely hard at this point. He balanced his weight on his elbows as he looked into her eyes. She could sense his reticence. Even in the midst for needing him, she felt tenderness to his restraint and it brought tears to her eyes. He kissed off her salty tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. In his eyes she saw passion and with that she opened up to him, in a way she never opened up to any man. He mastered her body with his tongue. He lifted her shirt up over her head, and kissed at her collarbone. He pushed down her shorts, and nippled at her ear, the moist spot that he left behind felt hot. He removed her black lace bra throwing it on the floor with her shirt. Lexi gasped with pleasure when his mouth found her breast. She slid her fingers into his hair, needing something to grab onto. He suckled at her nipples that were now wet, sensitive, and stiff. She could feel the caress in her blood. He moved from one nipple to the next with pure consistence. He lazily thumbed at her swollen nipple while he sucked the other. His mouth was ruthless pleasure. He kissed down her abdomen and clenched her thighs together. Lexi felt like she was in heaven. Her blood was jet propelled. Joe wanted to taste her badly. With the tip of his teeth, he pulled down her black lace thong. He licked at her belly button piercing that he didn't notice was there before, while he rubbed at her clit. He could feel that she was swollen and even getting impatient. But he wanted to tease her for as long as possible. When the hotness of his tongue kissed at her swollen rose petals, she arched her back off the bed. She started crying out his name. He reached his long arm up her body and covered her mouth with his hand. He didn't want to wake the whole house up with her screams. But Lexi couldn't contain herself. She wanted him right now, before she would burst. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand it. He could taste her juices, and he sucked and licked up every drop. He looked up at her with a smirk. He kissed her lips, she could taste herself on his tongue. There wasn't an inch of her body that he didn't taste. From the base of her throat, to the curve of her waist, to the taste of her strawberry pink toenails, to the damp folds of her womanhood. He could feel her spasms acutely as she rocked her hips to the motion of his tongue. She was now going to tempt him. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw in the pile of clothes that were on the floor. She moved his pants off and cupped his erection through his boxers. It was now his turn to scream out her name. She sat up and kissed his chest. She licked every inch of his abs. He tangled his fingers into her wild and curly auburn hair, his chest heaving. She teased him as her hands slid down to his shaft. She pulled the head out, his boxers now falling down to his knees. It scorched him to feel her hot lips against him. He tried to utter a curse, but it was like he lost him voice. He looked down at her avid mouth on him. A drop of his essence slipped out and she licked it up with her tongue. She cupped, stroked, and licked him until he cried out, and roughly pushed her body down onto the bed. She moaned, at first with outrage, which later turned to helpless surrender as he slipped two fingers inside her, his tongue still stroking her mouth in ecstasy. She screamed out his name in pleasure. He knew she couldn't take anymore.

"Open them," he whispered in her ear seductively referring to her legs. He nestled himself in between the cradle of her thighs, as she lifted up her knees to accommodate him. In one long and slow plunge, he imbedded his large manhood into her, stretching the walls of her body. Lexi was thrilled at his amazing length and strength has he plunged in and out of her, his balls slapping the entrance of her ass. He moaned and smiled in satisfaction as he buried his face into her neck. It seemed impossible, but he dived deeper into her with each rhythmic push. He lifted her leg off the bed, which it was now on his shoulder. They both moaned and groaned in pure pleasure. He sucked and licked at her neck, while she nippled on his earlobe. Both were near their climax. They were determined to cum together. After several moments, Lexi clasped his head and held it away from her. Her breath was short and choppy and Joe himself was even short of breath. She felt a hot tear fall from her face as she looked into his gray eyes. This was the man she loved, the man she wanted. She realized that all this time she was still a virgin at heart. No man ever made love to her. And she never knew how to love someone. But she loved Joe.

"I love you Joey," she whispered sobbing.

"I love you too Lex," he replied back. Both of them moaned as they neared their ends.

"Oh fuck," Joe said as he exploded his juices inside of her. He collapsed down next to her. Her juices also spilled from her inside. Both now sweaty and short of breath, Joe pulled her small body next to him. He wrapped his large arms around her and nuzzled his face into the back of her neck. He kissed the nap of her neck, sending chills down her spine. Both exhausted, they fell asleep in the darkness of that bedroom. The only light received was from the moon that pecked through the draped curtains. At last..

* * *

**Whew! A lot has happened. The reason I'm giving you guys three full chapters of stuff is because it will be awhile before I add another one. I'm working on some other things, so I'm pretty busy.**

**I hope to be able to update you guys right after the holidays.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't forget to Review! On any of the new chapters I added today. Thanks to those who have**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. I love you guys**

**Any questions feel free to express them and share them with me.**

**xoxo**


	15. Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:_ I decided to update earlier then expected. I hope you guys enjoy._**

**Here's Chapter 14..**

The morning sunlight peeked from the bedroom drapes, woke Joe up. Confusion filled his face, trying to realize where he was. However, the hint of lavender and being tangled in perfumed curls that were spread on the pillow; Joe knew exactly where he was. Lexi lay naked and peaceful next to him asleep. Joe sat up on his elbow, and stared at Lexi. She looked so beautiful next to him. Joe knew he would love being able to wake up with this face next to him every morning. He gently made circles on her soft cheek with his index finger, as he smothered his face into her shoulder, lacing kisses along her collarbone flesh. What they shared last night was perfect; it was special. It was something Joe never shared with a woman, and he was sure Lexi never shared it with another man. Lexi turned over and she was now cuddled into Joe's broad chest. He lightly kissed her forehead, and her eyes slightly opened. He smiled as she laid in confusion.

"Good morning sunshine," he said staring at her while he rested his chin into his hand; he propped up on his elbow. She smiled lightly back at him.

"Morning," she said croaky. Joe lent in and kissed her lightly on her plump lips. Joe wondered what did this mean for him and Lexi. Were they official? He hoped so. He realized he would let Lexi sleep seeing that she had drifted back off to sleep. He got out the bed slowly, assuring not to wake her. He grabbed their clothes off the floor from the night before, and put them on the edge of the bed. He found his boxers and he slipped them on. He grabbed his clothes and stunk across the hallway back to the bedroom, hoping that his family was still asleep. He quickly showered and slipped on a wife beater and a pair of basketball shorts. He left his hair draped down on his shoulders and he headed down the stairs. Joe had to admit he hasn't been this happy in a long time. He could feel himself skipping down the stairs. Heading into the family kitchen, his smile quickly disappeared as he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table. Across from her was Jessica. Both looked like they were crying. The box of Kleenex sat in the middle of the table. 'What the fuck now,' Joe thought.

"Morning son," Tricia replied with a sniffle.

"Morning ma." Joe walked over and kissed his mother's forehead, completely ignoring Jessica.

"Well aren't you going to say good morning to Jess?" Tricia asked.

"Morning," Joe said dryly as his head was distracted into the refrigerator. He never did look at Jessica.

"Joe. Jessica has something very important she needs to talk to you about," Tricia said walking up behind her son and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh really? About what?" asked Joe.

"I think you two should have some privacy. I'll be upstairs." And just like that his mother exited the kitchen and heading towards the foyer and up the stairs. There was an awkward silence. Joe just rolled his eyes. He took his mother's seat that was across from Jessica, and stared at her.

"So," he replied toneless. He really wasn't interested in what Jessica had to say. But it obviously was important.

"Joe, I am um, pregnant," Jessica replied sobbing. Her head was low and snot was starting to come out her nose. She grabbed a Kleenex and wiped her nose.

"Come again?" Joe said confused.

"I'm pregnant," she replied looking up at his with bloodshot eyes.

"By who?" he asked his tone increasing.

"By you. There can't be anyone else," she replied annoyed. Joe started pacing as he stood from his seat. He couldn't believe what she just said. Pregnant? Joe couldn't handle knowing he was going to be a father at 21. This couldn't be happening.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked. His voice was now brittle.

"What the fuck you mean what am I going to do? Don't you mean what are WE going to do," she replied annoyed. She was furious at Joe. Joe stood in silence. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"Did you tell your parents yet?" he asked now changing the subject.

"No," she replied her voice low. Joe barely heard her.

"The hell you mean no? You need to tell them. You can come and exploit it out to my folks, you need to tell yours," Joe replied.

"I will. But not now. Babe I need to know that me and you are going to be okay," she replied softly. 'Babe?' thought Joe. He resented knowing that him and Jessica would have to be together for the sake of the baby. He just hated the thought.

"Can we talk about this some other time? I need to think first; about everything," he replied sitting back down in his seat. He now had a massive headache. He rested his head into his hands. He felt her soft palm touch his shoulder.

"Joe, everything is going to be okay. As long as we are together, we'll get through this," Jessica replied. She kissed Joe on the cheek. Joe was stunned. He knew he had to do the right thing. He just didn't know what was. With tears now in his eyes, he watched Jessica grab her purse, and head out the front door.

Meanwhile..

Jessica got in the backseat of the taxi that waited outside of the Anaoi residence. She pulled out her phone and made a phone call. A male voice answered.

"So," asked the male voice.

"Everything is set. I got him to believe me," she replied with a devious smirk on her face.

"Good job. You get what you want, I get what I want," replied the male voice.

"Yup. Now you sure they are together right?" she asked.

"Hell yeah. They probably fucked last night," the male voice said.

"That bitch," Jessica replied.

"Don't worry. You get back Joe and I'll get Lexi," he replied.

"Deal," Jessica replied with a smile. They disconnected the phone call, as the taxi driver took her to the nearest airport. 'I'm going to get my man back from that whore,' Jessica thought with a smile.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Hope you enjoyed..**

**xoxo**


	16. Hypothetically Alone

**Here's chapter 15..**

_**P.S. This is a fill-in chapter. I will be updating two more chapters later on tonight, I'm still working on them.**_

Joe could feel the hot tears stream down his face. What was once the happiest day of his life was now the saddest day ever. But the biggest thing was, how is he going to tell Lexi. He knew she would be pissed, and would probably leave him. He couldn't handle losing her again. He had her and he wanted to keep her, but at the same time he wanted Jessica for the sake of the baby. He walked gloomy back upstairs and back into the bedroom where Lexi was still sound asleep. He kicked off his shoes and slid back into bed. With tears now ready to escape his eye pockets. He cuddled up next to Lexi, burying his face into her hair. Her scent seemed to always take him away from reality. He knew she was the only person who could make him feel better. Lexi eyes slightly opened and she could hear Joe sniffling behind her. She turned around and looked at Joe. It caught him off guard. A small tear left his eye, and she was quick to wipe it away. Even half sleep, Lexi knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Joey?" she asked. She blew a little yawn and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Nothing," he replied gravelly. Lexi knew he was lying, but she wasn't going to pressure him about it. She grabbed his shirt that he left from the foot of the bed and put it on, she climbed back into bed and draped her leg over Joe. She clasped his head and rested it on her shoulder. Joe wrapped his arms around her, and she slightly sat up, with her head propped up on the pillow. She kissed his forehead, in hopes he would be okay.

**2 weeks later..**

Joe and Lexi was now back in Atlanta. The last 2 days with his family was okay but weird at the same time. It was like everyone was in on a secret, and Lexi was an outsider looking in. But, she never said a word. Even Joe's behavior was different. He barely talked to her. She was now working so she barely saw him during the day. They had official moved in together, but her and Joe's communication was off and they only had sex once since the night at his parents. She wondered if he was mad at her about something. And now she was feeling nauseous. Everyday she felt like she had to puke. She figured it was the food she was eating at the restaurant she worked at, so she stopped. And so did the nausea; for now. It was now 9:30 at night, and Lexi's shift was over. She walked outside, to find that Joe wasn't there. The only light given to the street was the dim light of the street light above. There seemed to be no stars out, and the moon was covered with night clouds. He usually picked her up everyday after work and drop her off in the morning. He dropped her off that morning, but he was nowhere to be found now. Lexi pulled out her cell phone and saw she had zero missed calls.

'Where the hell is he,' she thought to herself as she looked down the street hoping to spot his car. Nothing. She dialed his number and immediately got his voicemail. After waiting for another 10 minutes, 6 calls, 3 voicemails, and 4 text messages, Lexi figured he wasn't coming and she decided to walk to the bus stop. She sighed with frustration and headed to the bus stop that was at least 3 blocks away. She started her way there, but once in the middle of the block, she felt like she was being followed. She kept turning around and looking over her shoulder, but every time no one was behind her. Lexi decided to pick up the pace to where she was literally running. A car pulled up aside her and she almost jumped out of her skin. She took a sigh of relief when the window rolled down and her co-worker Tonya's face appeared.

"Hey Lex, you good?" asked Tonya.

"Um yeah. I'm okay," Lex replied.

"You want a ride girl," Tonya asked. Lexi was hesitant at first, but if it was going to get her home any faster she was willing. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah sure," she replied. Tonya unlocked her doors and Lexi climbed into the passenger seat. She gave Tonya her address, and she pulled off into traffic. Tonya was a tall, slim dark skin woman with big curly hair. She had a nose ring in her right nostril. She reminded Lexi a lot of Lauryn Hill.

"I thought your boo thang usually picked you up after work," Tonya replied with a smile.

"Yeah I thought so too. He didn't come tonight," Lex replied.

"What? So what, he stood you up?' Tonya asked as she turned the corner. Lexi just shrugged her shoulders. She hoped that wasn't the case.

'Well girl, something might have happened. Did you call," Tonya asked. Lexi shook her head yes. They conversed some more about small things until Tonya pulled into the parking lot of Lexi's and Joe's apartment complex.  
"Okay girl, is this it?" Tonya asked.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot Tonya, I really appreciate the ride," Lexi replied.

"No problem girl, anytime," Tonya replied. Lexi grabbed her bag and got out the car. She waved at Tonya as she pulled off.

Lexi entered the apartment and all the light were out. She figured Joe wasn't there. The thought of panic fell across her. She tried his phone again, but got the same response; no answer. Lexi threw her bag down on the bed with force and anger as she plopped down on the bed. She laid back, now looking at the ceiling. A salty tear fell from her eye and ran down the side of her cheek and landed on the bed covers. 'Where could you be Joe,' she thought to herself.

* * *

"JOE, can you bring me a glass of water," replied Jessica from the bedroom. Joe stopped cooking and headed to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. He turned off the faucet and filled the glass up with water. He headed upstairs and handed Jessica the glass.

"Here you go," he replied wiping the sweat from his forehead with his forearm.

"No honey. This is tab water. It's no good for the baby," she replied. Joe just rolled his eyes. He headed downstairs to return with a bottle of water. These last couple of weeks has been hell for him. After talking to his father, he knew he had to do everything possible to make sure Jessica and the baby was okay. But lately, he has felt like her slave. And neither have been to the doctor yet. He knew it was hard for him, but it was even harder for Lexi. They hardly talked at this point. It wasn't because it didn't want too, he just had so many things going on in his head. He knew she was hurting, but so was he. He headed back downstairs and finished cooking. He brought Jess her food, cleaned the kitchen up by putting away the food, washing the dishes, and even cleaning the counters and stove top. He took out the trash, and headed upstairs to tell Jessica he was leaving. As he got to the top of the stairs, he heard her sobbing. Sucking his teeth, he walked into the bedroom and found her sitting up on the bed crying.

"What's wrong Jess?" he asked dryly and clearly annoyed.

"Joe come hold me, I feel lonely," she replied in between cries. Joe rolled his eyes. He sat at the edge of the bed next to her and lazily wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest. He figured it was the hormones from the pregnancy that was making her cry. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was well pass 10 o'clock. Joe looked down in shame. He had stood up Lexi and he knew she would be pissed. He hated not being able to be honest with her. He hated knowing that there was a possibility she would leave him if she found out the truth, he hated himself for closing up towards her. He just simply hated his life. The one he loved was at home alone, while he was here miserable his own self. This can't be life.

Lexi woke up to a dark room. She was laying on the bed fully dressed. Lexi looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It read 3:52 a.m. She lightly sat up and walked out into the living room rubbing the cold from her eyes. The apartment looked the same as it did when she came in. Still no Joe. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't dare come home. She cleaned up the living room and shut out the lights. She got undressed and took a hot shower. The hot water on her face and body released the tension and anger she felt. She sat on the floor of the shower with her knees up to her chest. She let her tears blend in with the shower water. She sobbed lightly under the water until she couldn't cry anymore. She finished her shower, dried off, and put on Joe's jersey. This was the closest she would be to him for a while she thought. She climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. Alone..

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy!. Sadly this story is coming to an end in the next few chapters. With the direction I want to go in the end of the story, I've thought of doing a sequel. But really it's all up to my readers and reviewers. I will be putting a poll up in about a week, and you guys can decide then if I should or shouldn't.**

**Please Review my loves. **

**P.S. Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers, you know who you are. I really appreciate you guys more then anything**

**xoxo**


	17. Fallout

**Author's Note:_ Lyrics are from the song Problem+Solution by Mya. I will have chapter 17 finished and up by tomorrow. _**

**Here's Chapter 16.. Enjoy**

Morning peeked through the curtains waking Joe up. He was lying next to Jessica in their old bedroom. He sat up quickly. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it read 8:56 a.m. 'Oh shit,' Joe mumbled under his breath. He couldn't believe he stayed there all night. He must have fell asleep while looking at television and holding Jessica. She scrambled out the bed and headed downstairs and out the front door. Once in his car he noticed his phone lying on the seat. He picked it up and saw he had 24 missed calls, 10 text messages, and 6 voicemails. Majority of them was from Lexi. He threw the phone back onto the seat as he sped away into traffic. He was heading home but he had to make a stop first.

Lexi woke up to an empty apartment. Still no Joe. She felt horrible. She had the biggest headache from crying all night, and she felt dizzy. She laid back down slowly on the bed. She decided that she couldn't cry anymore. The more she thought about it, the sicker she felt. Joe didn't have anything for upset stomach in the house, so she figured she would go to the convenience store down the street. She got dress in shorts and a t- shirt, with her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She opened the apartment door to a figure she was terrified of..

"Going somewhere, beautiful.."

Joe pulled into the apartment complex.

He headed inside and towards the elevator. He took a deep breath. He had a lot of explaining to do. Joe decided he was going to confess and tell Lex everything. This was the only way he would be complete if he was honest with her. The elevator doors opened and he heard screams. He knew right away it was Lexi. He ran towards his apartment. But the door was locked. He pulled out his keys to unlock it, but the door wouldn't push open. He pounded on the door with his thick hands. He tried pushing it in with his broad shoulders, but with still no luck. The screaming came to an end, but Joe knew she was still inside, and obviously in need for help. One of neighbors peeked their head from their apartment.

"CALL THE POLICE," Joe yelled still trying to pull and turn on the knob. His neighbor nodded her head, and headed back into her apartment.

"LEXI, LEXI. BABY OPEN THE DOOR," Joe screamed. He shoved his shoulder into the door, still no use. He parted from the door, and kicked it continuously. Joe's head was full of sweat as he still tried to open the door. With his last inch of force, he kicked at the doorknob, knocking it on the floor. Joe kicked at the door once more, the door now opening. He walked inside to see a barrel of a gun pointed at him. Sammie was the figure that stood on the other side of the gun. He had his arm wrapped around Lexi's neck. Her body fragile and not being able to move, under the power of Sammie.

"Well hello Joe. I see you made it. I was waiting for you to show up." Sammie eyes were bloodshot red. He still had scars on his baldhead, and a huge scar under his right eye from him and Joe's first fight. Now drenched in his own sweat, Joe stood frozen in place. It felt like his feet were matted to the hardwood floors.

"Sammie, what are you doing?" Joe asked nervously. His voice was brittle.

"Oh what you thought Joe. That this was over? It ain't over till I get what I want." Sammie sloppily kissed Lexi's cheek as her hot tears streamed down her face. She turned her face away. Joe felt the fury ready to pour from his veins. He knew Sammie was toying with him.

"What do you want?" Joe asked. Joe held his hands still up in the air with the gun still pointed in his direction.

"Well, you stopped me the first time. But you won't stop me again." Sammie gave Joe a devious smirk, and Joe knew what he wanted.

"You sick fucking bastard. If you hurt her I will.." Sammie cut him off.

"You will what? You're not going to do anything; not with this gun in your face,' Sammie replied. Joe knew what he was saying was true. Sammie was crazy enough to pull the trigger.

'You see Joe. I don't get a lot of gifts. And Lexi would be a nice present," Sammie replied waving his gun wildly. Joe moved out the way of the gun, trying to keep from having any accidents. He moved his way towards the kitchen and behind the counter.

"What do you want with her?" Joe asked.

"Don't you worry about it. Just stay out of my way. You already have Jessica. What do you need her for. You can't have your cake and eat it too," Sammie replied now trying to back out of the door. Joe wasn't going to let Sammie just take Lexi away from him. He knew she was scared, but what she did next would surprise him.

"Sam, put the gun down, let's settle this like men," Joe replied. Sammie held his head to the side, and looked at Joe with bitter confusion.

"There is nothing to settle. I'm just going to leave here with her and that's finally. Ain't that right baby," Sammie replied. He tried to kiss Lexi on her cheek again but this time she put up a fight and kicked him in his shaft. Sammie fell over in pain. The gun dropped to the ground. Joe grabbed Lexi and moved her out the way. He kicked the gun out of Sammie's reach. Now hunched over on his knees in pain, Joe punched Sammie in the nose, causing blood to splatter. Sammie laid on the floor. Three uniformed cops came to the door, yelling FREEZE. Their guns were drawn. 'Now they show up,' Joe thought to himself. One of the officers helped Sammie to his feet, and handcuffed him.

"Samuel Henderson. You are now under arrest," replied the cop. This was the same officer from the first scene between Joe and Sammie. They escorted Sammie downstairs and into a police car. Reportedly, Sammie was a sex offend, and this was his third strike. Officers now had a case to put him away for a long time. This would be the last time anyone would hear from Sammie again. After cops filed a report and made sure Lexi and Joe was okay, they exited the apartment. The didn't even need them down at the station. Joe tried pulling Lexi into his embrace but she pulled away from him and sprinted off to the bathroom. She sat on the floor, and spilled all her insides into the toilet. Joe followed behind her in shock. Still on the floor, she started to cry unruly. The salt from her tears mixed in with the bitter taste of her insides on her tongue. Joe stood in the doorway of the bathroom and lent on the panel of the wall. He looked away. He hated seeing Lexi like this. Lexi stood up from the floor and went over to the sink and washed out her mouth with Listerine that sat on the bathroom counter. She never looked in the direction of Joe. He walked up to her, and rested his forehead against the side of her head. She moved away from his reflected gaze in the bathroom mirror and quickly out of his arm reach. She walked pass him and into the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed. Her heart was shattered. She felt like pure shit, and on top of that she was scared. Joe sat next to her. He was sort of following her around the apartment like a puppy.

"Lexi baby, please talk to me," he replied moving a strain of her hair from in front of her face with his fingertip. She looked down into her lap.

"Joe, I can't do this anymore," she replied sniffling. Her voice was low and brittle.

"I'm so sorry babe. I promise this won't happen again. We can move to another apartment, anything you want," Joe replied. He rested his hand on her thigh.

"No Joe. I can't do us," she replied still looking down. She didn't have the courage to meet his glare.

"What?" he replied. His voice now cracking. She looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. Her heart felt heavy and she had a lump forming in her throat.

"Joe I can't live like this. We can't do this. I have lived my entire life in fear. I don't want to go through it anymore,' She stood up to look into Joe's eyes. His eyes begged and pleaded with hers, as he tried to utter words for her.

'Joe you weren't here. You let that man come back and try to hurt me. You disappeared and left me. You didn't protect me Joe. You lied to me. I can't love you because I don't trust you anymore.." Joe wrapped his arms around Lexi's waist and rested his head onto her stomach.

"Lexi, baby I am so sorry. Please don't leave. I love you with all my heart." Joe was now in tears himself. Words couldn't describe how he felt for this woman. He stood up with his arms still wrapped around her small waist. She cupped his face with her hands, and he lent down slowly until his lips met hers. He licked her bottom lip until she gave his tongue access to explore her mouth. Her lips parted more, allowing it as they kissed passionately.

_Just one drop of your love in my cup, I'm addicted And he knows he got me with just one_

_I don't know if I'll live to tell the story but his love_

_Is killing me slowly._

He picked her up by her waist, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He spreads her body onto the bed gently. He moved from her lips to her sweet spot on her neck and down her chest. He pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her slightly swollen nipples. He sucked on one as he rubbed the other between his thumb and index finger. She moaned and ran her fingers through his head, and down to the tribal tattoo on his right shoulder.

_Can someone tell my story_

_So I can go, just let me go_

_But it's my comfort_

_Pleasure with pain_

_Just like a drop that_

_Runs through my veins_

He moved his lips down to her stomach and kissed at her piercing. He removed her shorts by sliding them down her legs. Joe rested his face down in between her legs and kissed at her womanhood. He sucked, nippled and licked at her insides frantically. He wanted her to cum for him. Lexi tried uttering out a word, but her voice was gone. She felt her eyes roll back into her head, and she bit at her bottom lip. She felt her end coming so she arched her back pushing herself into Joe.

_Wish I could stop this world from standing_

_But I hear love makes it go around_

_You know you're no good for me baby_

_But you are the problem and the solution_

_What do I do.._

Seeing that she was near the end, Joe removed his shirt, pants, and boxers. He let her taste herself as he shoved his tongue back down her throat. Without warning, he shoved his hard manhood into her, stretching her out once again. He started out slowly, his pace slow and in rhythm. He looked into her eyes and they were cold. He lifted both of her legs onto his shoulders and drove deeper into her. She could feel his length in the center of stomach. She moaned and whimpered out his name. She knew she couldn't take anymore as she felt her walls tighten.

_Boy I tried everything_

_To stop you from hurting me_

_But ain't nothing setting me free_

Before she could warn him, she exploded with him still inside her. He pulled out slowly, and laid down next to her. He didn't care about releasing his organism. He just wanted to please her. He picked his boxers up and helped her put on his shirt. He wrapped him arms around her, pulling her close to him. Her face now in his chest, he whispered in her ear.

"I am so sorry." Lexi never answered, she just cuddled into his scent.

Joe had fallen asleep, leaving Lexi wide-awake. She stared up at the ceiling. Joe's head was now rested on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. She wondered why did she always end up back into this man's arms. There was something about Joe that was a drug to her. He was her problem, but at the same time he was her solution.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please Review**

**xoxo**


	18. Should I Stay? Or Should I Go?

**Here's Chapter 17:**

Still wrapped in Joe's arms, Lexi didn't sleep, never closing her eyes, not one time. She once felt safe in these broad arms. Now she didn't know what to feel. She was confused, afraid, and most importantly hurt. She knew what she had with Joe wouldn't last; it was just a matter of time before she would have to leave. She sat up in the bed; Joe's arm still wrapped her small waist. With her back down against the wooden headboard, she folded her arms across her chest. She looked down at how peacefully he was sleeping. Light snores came from his parted lips. Lexi just rubbed her hands through his hair. For once she wanted to be happy, and she believed Joe was the one that would bring her happiness. Sadly, he was hurting her in ways he didn't even know.

Joe woke to an empty bed. His arm draped on the side of the bed, where Lexi once laid. The spot was still warm to the touch, and still smelt like her scent; Joe knew she didn't wonder away too far. He sat up on the bed and saw that the bedroom door was closed shut. He slowly walked to the door, and turned the knob. He was grateful to see Lexi sitting on the couch, with a book in hand. He considered reading to be her cooping mechanism. Anytime something was bothering her, she would curl into a corner and read books Joe had never even heard of. But he knew they meant something to her; sort of her escape from the reality she was faced with. Her back was facing him, so she was unaware of his presence. He walked up behind her and sat down on the couch next to her. She looked up from her novel, and cut her eyes at him. Her face was stone, and her eyes cold. She bit at the inside of her cheek. Joe sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked into her stony eyes, searching for emotion, but there wasn't any, just pure stone.

"Lexi can we talk?' Joe eyes pleaded with hers as he tried to give her his best puppy dog eyes. But she just stared at him emotionless. She nodded her head slowly assuring a yes to his question.

'About yesterday, I just want to say sorry..' Lexi didn't even give him time to finish, she just got up off the sofa and walked back towards the kitchen, Joe followed her.

'Can you just hear me out, I didn't mean..' She stopped him again.

"Joe I rather you not," she said dryly. She was tried of his apologizes.

"Rather me not what?" His voice was brittle, and every word he uttered, his voice cracked. She spun around quickly, now standing face to face with Joe. Those gray eyes didn't work anymore on her.

"I rather you not apologize. It's something I am tried of hearing from you. I just want to know one thing, and one thing only. And Joe, I'm telling you now, please don't lie me because I feel like shit, my head is throbbing, and I'm in no mood for your bullshit. Chose your words carefully, because they would determine if I pack my shit and walk out that door right now," she said through clenched teeth. Lexi was angry. This was a side of her that Joe didn't know. But he knew he didn't like it. He tired pleading with her with his eyes, but those hazel eyes were cold.

"I was.. at Jessica's." Joe was afraid at what she would do next.

"Hmm, I thought you told me you guys broke up," she asked with her hands on her face. She could feel the wrinkles in her forehead forming.

"We did, but something came up." Lexi waved him and walked away, he tried grabbing her wrist, but she pulled away with force.

"Don't touch me. So while I am here, you were over there playing house with your ex. Are you fucking kidding me? And you know I knew this would happen. And I was stupid to believe you. I fucking trusted you." She was now yelling, her voice was cracking. And her eyes were bloodshot red. She pounded her fist down on the kitchen table, with every word.

"I fucking trusted you and you lied to me."

"Lexi."

"You couldn't even answer the fucking phone when I called."

"Lexi, babe."

"If you wanted her back, you should have said something. I would have left."

"Lexi, just listen."

"I fucking hate you,"

"LEXI. JUST LISTEN.' Joe shouted over Lexi's rant. He knew she was pissed, but the boom of his voice, silenced her. She stood in front of him with her fist clenched down to her side. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaved in and out frantically. Joe took a deep breath, and his voice low.

"Lexi, Jessica is pregnant.. With my kid.' Both stood in place, neither moving away. Joe wanted to go over and grab Lexi and kiss her, but he feared the consequence of it. He decided to break the silence that fell between.

'I wanted to tell you, but I didn't kno.." He was stopped by Lexi small hand, slap across his face, his neck and face rearing to the side. He held his face in that position for a minute. His jaw tightens in anger. He was mostly in shocked, that she just slapped him. Before he utters a word, or even a sound, she ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Joe felt the floor vibrate at her force. The best thing for the both of them was to be away from each other. So he left Lexi alone and he went back into the living room.

**2 days later..**

Lexi still wasn't talking to Joe. She would catch a ride from a friend to and from work, so Joe wouldn't have too. Her face looked pale, and the throwing up continued. Joe knew something was wrong with her. But sadly, he felt like Lexi was slipping away from him, and he wasn't sure he would get her back.

"Tonya, can you stop at the pharmacy?" asked Lexi from the passenger seat. Tonya was her now designated driver to and from work. Tonya pulled into the Rite Aid parking lot.

"What's going on girl, you sure everything is okay," Tonya asked with concern.

"Yeah, I need to get something." Lexi got out the car and headed inside. She knew something was wrong with her, and she was going to find out what. She walked inside and headed straight for the feminine care aisle.

Lexi opened the door to a dark and quiet apartment. She figured Joe wasn't there and she honestly didn't care. When she walked inside the bedroom she was stun at what she saw. The bed was nicely made and there were rose petals on the bed and there was a note card on it. It read:

_Enjoy it. You deserve it. Please find it in your heart to forgive me._

_ Joey_.

She couldn't help but smile. The rose petals made a trail from the bed to the floor and into the master bathroom. The tub that was next to the shower was full of hot soothing water, with bubbles. There were white scented candles lit that laced the edge of the tub and on the bathroom counter. The petals were spread on top of the bubbles that filled the tub. She put the plastic bag from the pharmacy in the top draw, and walked into the bathroom. Joe wasn't there. But she knew he did this for her. She undressed and got comfortable inside the tub. Her body was tense and sore, and the steam of the water relaxed her. He put her head back against the rim of the tub, and closed her eyes.

When Joe entered the apartment it was dark. He walked into the bedroom to find Lexi fast asleep. At night she kept the door locked, making him sleep on the sofa. But tonight the door was unlocked. He smiled at her while he stood in the doorway. She was wearing his old jersey again, and her hair was spread out among the pillow. A slight smile crossed her face, and Joe knew she was comfortable. He got undressed, down to his boxers and slid into bed next to her. Making sure that he didn't wake her up. He draped his arm over her stomach and got in his usual place; with his face smothered into her neck. He kissed her temple and before he knew it, he was fast asleep along with her.

* * *

**The last chapters will be up on Friday..**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review**

**xoxo**


	19. I can't be the Other Woman

Lexi woke up and felt a warm hard body lying next to her. She knew right away it was Joe. She turned over on her side, so that she was facing him. She ran her small finger across his wide lips slowly. He was a beautiful man, but a confused one as well. She slid out the bed and made her way out into the kitchen. She pulled out food to cook for breakfast, she was in a better mood today. She left Joe sound asleep in the next room.

Once Joe did wake up, he could smell the aroma of bacon being cooked. A smile crossed his face. He was happy to have Lexi back. After he washed up, he joined her in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Joe walked up behind her and kissed cheek. He could feel her cheeks turn candy apple red as she blushed.

"Morning," she said with a chuckle. He grabbed a plate out the cabinet, and started piling his plate up with the food Lexi had finished. In a swift mood, she caught Joe off guard as she pressed her lips into his. She had to tiptoe to reach up to his lips. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, but she pulled away slowly.

"What was that for?" Joe whispered with his hands still on Lexi's cheeks.

"Thank you," she replied with her voice low. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and smiled. She returned it. They fixed their plates and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So what are going to do?" Lexi was now much calmer. And willing to talk about the fact that Joe was going to be a father. She had forgotten all about her own curiosity about why has been feeling sick lately.

"To be honest. I don't know," he replied. An awkward silence filled the room. Lexi didn't know what this meant for her and Joe. The silence was broken by a loud knock at the door.

"Who can that be?" asked Joe as he got up from the table. Lexi just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her food. Without looking through the peek hold, Joe opened the door. An angry, red-eyed Jessica stood on the other side. She looked straight ahead and saw Lexi. She blew up in Joe's face.

"Joe where the fuck have you been?" Jessica asked. Lexi looked up from her plate in shock. She pushed past Joe and into the apartment.

"Jessica what are you doing here?" Joe was surprised. She never came here before.

"I should be asking you the same thing, and here with this bitch. You suppose to be at home with me and your baby." Jessica was now screaming and pointing her finger in Lexi direction.

"Bitch?" Lexi stood up from her seat, but Joe walked over to her and held her back. He knew Jessica was pregnant, and Lexi wouldn't be hesitant to knock her the hell out. Pregnant or not.

"Listen Jessica. You shouldn't be here. How did you even know I was here?" Joe asked. He still had one hand pressed against Lexi's chest trying to get her to back up.

"Don't turn this around on me. I should be asking you why are you here with her. You had me at home by myself, while you over here playing house.' Jessica was determined to cause a scene. Lexi pushed Joe's hand away. Joe stood dumbfounded. He now had two women and he was in the middle of this all.

"Joe we agreed that for the sake of the baby we was getting back together. You have the nerve to lay in my bed and say you sorry and that you would never hurt me or the baby, put you over here with her,' Jessica was now screaming.

"Calm down Jess," Joe asked his eyes pleading with hers. Lexi stood hurt and deceived. 'Was what she was saying was true?' Lexi thought to herself.

"Joe, is this true?" Lexi asked. Her voice was low and she could feel the tears swelling her face.

"What you thought. That he loved you? No he loves me, you was just a charity case for him," Jessica said folding her arms over her chest. Joe now had his attention on Lexi, his eyes now pleading with hers.

"You have nothing to say to say me." Lexi voice was brittle as she pulled away from his grip as he tried to reach for her hand. She was fighting back the tears that were ready to stream down her face. Joe just sighed. Before he could respond, Jessica started screaming over his shoulder.

"You actually fell for it didn't you. Joe you know better to play with this girl's emotions. It was fun while it lasted, but at the end of day. He will come back to me." Lexi couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She lowered her head as she felt the hotness of the salt liquid stream down her face. Not only was she hurt she was embarrassed.

When she looked up, Joe's eyes once again tried pleading with her. He mouthed 'sorry' but Lexi didn't care. She knew everything Jessica was saying was true. Joe was now trying to get Jessica to calm down. He pleaded with her to relax. Losing all focus on Lexi, while he tried calming down the mad lady that stood in front of him. She wanted to go over there and beat the hell out of Jessica, but Lexi knew Jessica was pregnant and if she was to hurt the baby, Lexi could never forgive herself. Lexi just walked into the bedroom, and locked the door. She left them out there to argue. Lexi didn't care anymore. She had nothing else to say to Joe, he had made his decision. She went to the closet and pulled out her suitcase. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Joe.. I had a miscarriage. And it's your fault. You weren't there when I needed you. I sat up all night and waited for you to come. I had to go the doctor by myself, and get the worst news I could ever receive. The baby's heart stopped, Joe. And you were here with her." Jessica's eyes swelled up with fake tears. She was going to make him feel guilty for leaving her.

"Jess I am so sorry." Joe was hurt. He had lost his baby, and wasn't even there for it. He pulled Jessica into his arms, as she cried into his chest. A slight smile crossed her face, because she knew she had him back.

"Joe I love you. I would do anything for you. Isn't that not enough?" Jessica replied.

"I love you too. And I'm deeply sorry. I'll never hurt you again," Joe replied. Those words burned at his heart. Joe felt horrible. He couldn't live with himself. Here he was, he had lost his child and it was his fault, he hurt two women that loved him, and it was his fault. In order to make things better, things had to go back to normal.

"Can you please take me home now," Jessica asked into his chest. Joe nodded his head, and helped Jessica out of the apartment, but not before he took a quick look at the closed bedroom door. He knew that there was a woman he loved in that room probably crying her eyes out, but Joe knew that he had to leave her for awhile, until he could fix things with Jessica. He promised that he would come back and make things right with her as soon as he figured things out with Jessica. He helped Jessica downstairs and into his car, they pulled away and into Atlanta traffic. Lexi watched him leave from the bedroom window. She promised that when he returned she wouldn't be there.


	20. Farewell, For Now

Joe took Jessica up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once she laid down, it wasn't long before she was asleep. Joe just looked at her. 'What did I do?' he thought to himself. Everything that was wrong was his fault. He waited until he was sure that she was peacefully asleep, and he left. It was afternoon, and the Atlanta sun was hot on Joe's skin. Joe hopped inside his car and sat at the steering wheel. He had to admit, this summer was one of the worst in his life. It was now the middle of August, and not long before school would start again, and he would be finishing up his last year. What would he say when he got back to the apartment with Lexi inside. He knew this was the final straw and if he didn't make it right this time, once and for all Lexi was leaving. He pulled into the apartment complex for the last time. His heart was heavy as he turned off the engine. He just sat in the car for at least 5 minutes. He had to get his head together and his feelings in tact. He opened the door and slowly got out the car. He headed inside and towards the elevator. He got off at the fourth floor, and walked to the apartment. He noticed the door was unlocked. He started to panic when he noticed the key identical to his once back on the kitchen counter. There was no traces left behind that there was even a person here. He pushed the slightly closed bedroom door open, and noticed the bed neatly made up and his jersey sat on top of the neatly folded covers. 'Damnit Lexi,' Joe said to himself as his voice trailed off. He knew she was gone. There was a piece of loose-leaf paper folded on top of the jersey, in the middle of the bed. It read:

_Dear Joey,_

_ If you are reading this letter, it means that I'm gone. I hate that we have to end this way, but you and I both know that this is what is best for the both of us. You have an amazing life and career ahead of you, and I would be selfish to hinder you from having happiness. Just know that I am grateful for everything you have done for me, but it's time for me to move on and find what makes me happy in life other then you. I know that you and me could never be together due to circumstance, but just know I meant every word when I said I love you. That will never change. I hope you don't forget me. Maybe one day we will meet again. Hopefully I'll be able to help you the way you have helped me. I was foolish to fall for you in the way I did. I thought you would be different. I rather be blind, then to know you love someone else, and I am nothing more then a burden to you. I love you and you'll always have a special place in my heart, but it's time I move on. I hope you're not upset with me. I'm just doing what I feel is best, and that is to leave you to live your life. You deserve happiness and peace, unfortunately that's not something I can give you. I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me. Goodbye Joe…_

_ Lexi_

Joe read the letter twice. He held the letter close to his chest and sobbed. This was the first time he cried in a long time. He couldn't believe she was gone, just like that. After spending almost 3 mouths with her, he was deeply in love with that woman. But she was gone within a hour. He got up and looked in the dresser draws. All he found was his clothes, and a Rite Aid plastic bag. Joe knew it was Lexi, and she must have forgotten it. He pulled out the bag and looked inside. His heart skipped a beat when he pulled out a home pregnancy box. Joe just stared at the box, and realized it hadn't been opened.

"Oh no. Lexi baby," he mumbled out loud. This is why she had been throwing up, and complaining that she felt like shit. It all made sense. He called down to the front desk, to ask the new desk attendant had she seen Lexi. She said a young lady with brownish- reddish hair left about 45 minutes ago. Joe tried Lexi's phone, but got the voicemail. Lexi was back out in the world, alone and possibly pregnant with his kid. If she was, she would be smart enough to tell him. Right? He pulled his jersey up to his nose. He was still able to smell her lavender scent. He laid back on the bed and looked up to the ceiling. He couldn't believe she was really gone. Lexi baby, please come back..

* * *

**A/N: This is the end guys. :( I can't being to describe how much fun I had writing this story I sort of left it in a cliff hanger. If you want a sequel, there is a poll set up on my profile to vote weather or not you guys want a sequel for this particular story. You can start voting now.**

**POLL WILL BE OPEN UNTIL NEXT WEEK FRIDAY 01/10/14. IT WILL CLOSE AT 8:P.M. ON FRIDAY**

**Make sure to vote. Thanks to everyone who have supported this story. You want the sequel I will have it ready for you in a couple of weeks. I am also working on another story involving the entire Shield and other WWE superstars so stay tune for that. Also I am looking for a beta reader for my upcoming stories. PM me if you are interested. Love ya. **

**I'll update soon**

**xoxo**


End file.
